


He'll Be Loved:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Mobsters Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Affairs, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal, Anal Sex, Animalistic Sex, Arranged Marriage, Attraction, Auction, Auctions, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Beach Sex, Beaches, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Biting, Blow Jobs, Body Massage, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Butt Slapping, Butts, Cabin Fic, Cabin Sex, Children, Club Sex, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Confessions, Consensual, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Couches, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, Daughters, Death, Desire, Desk, Desk Sex, Developing Relationship, Dirty Dancing, Divorce, Domestic Violence, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Exposure, Extramarital Affairs, Eye Candy, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Fate, Fate & Destiny, First Date, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Flogging, Foot Massage, Forced Marriage, Forced Orgasm, Friendship, Gang Rape, Gangbang, General, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Glorious Asses, Gyms, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Honeymoon, Horny, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hot, Hot Sex, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Humiliation, Hungry, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, Kitchens, Lap Sex, Lapdance, Love Bites, Love Confessions, Lust, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Male Slash, Marriage, Marriage of Convenience, Massage, Mobsters, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Mornings, Multiple Orgasms, Murder, Naked Cuddling, Naked Danny Williams, Naked Steve McGarrett, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Nude Beach, Nudity, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Passion, Physical Therapy, Pole Dancing, Pool Table Sex, Prostitution, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rimming, Rituals, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Rough Sex, Same-Sex Marriage, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Hunger, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Showers, Shyness, Slash, Slavery, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Sons, Spanking, Strip Show, Strip Tease, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Stroking, Surgery, Survival, Table Sex, Tearing Clothes Off, Therapy, Tickling, True Love, Undercover, Vacation, Violent Sex, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, Wedding Night, Wedding Planning, Wedding Rings, Weddings, Whipping, Workout, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 27
Words: 34,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Danny is an working dad to his little girl & son, With past relationship issues with his ex-wife. He wasn't looking for a relationship, til he met Steve McGarrett, A Man, who has problems of his own. His father was trying to stop an illegal slave/drug/gun trade, involving his husband Wo Fat, who convinced him to marry him, so his sister & niece remain alive. Sparks fly between them, Will he help him get him?, Stay Tuned, Things are gonna get heated up!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This starts my series!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note #2 : I decided to make Rachel a little bit nicer in this one, She & Danny will sort out their issues, Stan is a doctor, Instead of a Land Developer, Tell me what you think of this, Okay ?*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He'll Be Loved: Prologue:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Summary: Danny is an working dad to his little girl & son, With past relationship issues with his ex-wife. He wasn't looking for a relationship, til he met Steve McGarrett, A Man, who has problems of his own. His father was trying to stop an illegal slave/drug/gun trade, involving his husband Wo Fat, who convinced him to marry him, so his sister & niece remain alive. Sparks fly between them, Will he help him get him?, Stay Tuned, Things are gonna get heated up!!!*
> 
>  
> 
> *Author's Note: This starts my series!!!*
> 
>  
> 
> *Author's Note #2 : I decided to make Rachel a little bit nicer in this one, She & Danny will sort out their issues, Stan is a doctor, Instead of a Land Developer, Tell me what you think of this, Okay ?*

*Summary: Danny is an working dad to his little girl & so , with issues with his ex-wife. He wasn't looking for a relationship, til he met Steve McGarrett, A Man, who has problems of his own. His father was trying to stop an illegal slave/drug/gun trade, involving his husband Wo Fat, who convinced him to marry him, so his sister & niece remain alive. Sparks fly between them, Will he help him get him?, Stay Tuned, Things are gonna get heated up!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This starts my series!!!*

 

*Author's Note #2 : I decided to make Rachel a little bit nicer in this one, She & Danny will sort out their issues, Stan is a doctor, Instead of a Land Developer, Tell me what you think of this, Okay ?*

 

Steve McGarrett couldn't believe the situation that he found himself in, He married his father's killer, Wo Fat, so his sister, Mary-Ann, & her baby remain alive, His father, John McGarrett, was an officer, who was investigating him, He took $5.5 million of his drug money, as evidence, & lets some of his girls, who were his slaves go. He was about to report his findings, but Wo Fat found him, & killed him, right in his own home.

 

He was gonna go after Mary, & Joan, But Steve convinced him to leave him them alone, He would be his, & do anything to reassure their safety, Wo Fat told him that he would be his, & they are to be married, if they aren't, Mary-Ann & Joan would be dead, Steve agreed & signed the marriage certificate, & they had a quick elopement in Vegas.

 

Life has been amazing for him, Even though, He cringes Wo Fat's touches, He was given everything, that he ever wanted, & more. Mary & Joan are being taken care of, He is an exotic dancer, at one of Wo Fat's clubs, that the criminal uses as a front for expanding operation of the underworld. He was getting ready for a routine at that particular moment, At least, It was something, & he is not alone at the mansion.

 

Meanwhile, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams entered the club, **_Erotica XXXX_** , paid the cover charge, & took his seat, He couldn't believe that his buddies suggested this place, so he could get some action. He was there, also as part of his job, with Five-O, He put in an order for a drink, He took in the scenery, as he waited. His drank came, He took a sip, & spit right back out. As he took in the sight of the beautiful creature, that is gracing the stage. **"He is hands down the most drop dead gorgeous man, I ** _ever_** saw"** , the blond thought to himself, as he watched the show begin.

 

Steve was getting hot & spicy with the crowd, as she started his routine, The Men especially loves it, when he performs. It was like he gets to be in charge, He spotted an attractive blond gentleman, their eyes connected, & instantly sparks flew. He knew, that he had to be careful, so Wo Fat won't notice, or discover this happening. Steve kept up appearances, but having fun with the blond stranger, He sashayed himself over there. "I'm Steve, What's your name, **_Sweetness_** ?", He asked seductively, as he prepared to give him a lap dance. The Blond couldn't even speak right,  & stuttered, "D....D...Daanny", as the blood went from his brain to his forming erection.

 

"It's nice to meet you, Danny, I only have one rule to enjoy yourself", as he strips to his G-String, & giving him a great show, while he is at it, Danny couldn't believe his luck, He had a stripper in front of him, & it was wonderful to be fussed over, He moaned, as the handsome stripper grinded against him, He closed his eyes, & was enjoying himself, til Steve nipped at an earlobe, saying this to him. "Mmmm, I will see you around, Danny", He bit at Danny's lower lip, reached inside of his shirt, tweaked a nipple, as he grinded against him once more, He went back to the stage, finished his routine, & picked up his clothes, & left with the audience applauding.

 

Meanwhile, Wo Fat was in the middle of a meet, with potential investors for his business, He was looking for to expand even bigger, But he need capital, & funds to do it. One of the investor's top men, Daros, said, "It looks like everything is in order, Sir, I just need to further the process, It won't take more than a couple of minutes". Wo Fat said with a smile, "It's fine, I am just gonna get a drink at the bar, If that's okay ?", Daros said, "Sure, It's on the corner to the left", Wo Fat nodded, & went to get his drink, while he waits for the business transaction to come to an end, & he could get back to Steve.

 

Meanwhile, Danny made it home to his two favorite people, His little boy, Charlie Edwards-Williams, It took Charlie needing a transplant, For Rachel to reveal the truth, that he was his son, & teenage daughter, Grace, Lydia, Their Babysitter, that Danny had hired, said with a smile, "Did you enjoy yourself, Danny ?", "Yeah, It was nice to relax for a change", he said, as he thought about earlier that evening, & about Steve, how instant chemistry just happened between them. "Well, I am gonna be taking off now," Lydia said, as she gathered her things, Grace came out, as soon as she heard that, She kissed her "goodbye", & hugged her, Charlie did too, Danny kissed her on the cheek, & said, "Thanks for babysitting tonight, Lydia", "Anytime", She left, Danny went to get his kids settled into bed, & then got ready himself, & said to himself thinking, **"I hope, I won't be going to bed alone anymore"** , He sighed, & got into bed, & fell asleep instantly his head hit the pillow.

 

"I am sorry, Wo Fat, But you don't have enough to put on the interest, if this thing fails", One of the investors said, after he gotten the results, The Other Investors all agreed with their partner, & Wo Fat said, "I will triple my offer, Please, I need this to secure my future with my husband", One of the other investors said, "We can't take the risk, If you can come up with $45,000, Then we will talk, Til then, We are concluding our business", Wo Fat understood, & didn't want to be disrespectful to them, cause he knew he might need their help in the future, But on the ride back to the club, He was seething thinking to himself, **"Idiots, Can't they see this as a business opportunity ?, I need to blow off some steam"** , He knew the perfect way to do it, His beautiful & deliciously handsome husband, who was just finishing up his last routine of the night.

 

Back at the club, Steve was taking time out for himself, He was still in his G-String, & everyone got to use to see him in it, Sheila, The Bartender, said with a smile, "Here you go, Sweetheart, Whiskey Straight up on the rocks, & twist of lemon", The Handsome Dancer said with a smile, "You **_are_** a peach, Doll Face", She left him be, so he could enjoy the peace  & quiet for once, without Wo Fat for once, As soon as he was in the process of relaxation, Wo Fat came barging in, like a wild man possessed.

 

Steve knew what that meant, & he said, as he backed up, "You don't touch me, You Bastard, I am not yours to be played with", as he tried to run, His Husband knew all of his moves, grabbed him by the arm, & dragged him over to the dressing room table, & bent him over, "You are mine, as I see fit", He pulled down his husband's last protective barrier, ripping it off of him. He slapped each asscheek, making Steve yelped out in pain, saying this, "Your body belongs to me, Your delectable ass belongs to me, You are gonna make me happy, Give me what I want, or I will take it, **_Sweetheart_** ", He cooed seductively, He kicked at his ankles, so his legs would spread further apart, & he fingers fucks his hole, & then he rims him, making him sensitive, Then he touched his cock, which made Steve blushed furiously, "Don't play shy with me, **_Baby_** , Cum for me, Let me see you come apart", he said seductively, as he strokes him furiously, as he fucks him from behind, Steve yells out his release, & then was spent. Wo Fat said with a smirk, "Thanks, Babe, That was good for me, Was it good for you ?", He slaps him on his already redden ass, & leaves him, Steve was in tears, as he picks himself up, & went to the shower to wash off the smell of his husband, & the rape, that he just endured.


	2. He'll Be Loved: One: Part A:

Steve was ready to go back to the million dollar condo, that he is forced to share with Wo Fat, As soon as he got there, He put his clothes in the laundry basket, & went to shower again, He couldn't believe that this was his life, & he could never escape it, on the chance his only remaining family could die. The Former Seal lets out some fresh tears, about what happened earlier that evening. He pulled on sleep shorts, locked the door, & called his sister, She always found a way to make him feel better.

 

Emotions were coming up again, & he said tearfully, "Mare ?", as she picked up immediately, _"Steve, What's wrong", she asked in concern,_ There was silence, _She asked, "Steve ?"_ , Once again, there was a pause, as she instantly knew, _She said exclaiming angrily, "That bastard, I am gonna rip his balls off for this, & stuff them down his fucking throat, Steve, You can't go on like this, He **_will_** kill you, You know this, Don't you ?"_ Steve erupted,  & said, "OF COURSE, I FUCKING KNOW THAT, MARY-ANN !", then he calmed down, & said, "I am sorry, It's not your fault, or Dad's, I just have to live with this, cause if I don't, You & Joanie could be killed, & I will not allow that to happen", Knowing that her brother doesn't want to talk about his latest encounter with his husband, _She asked, "Do you want to hear about mine & Joanie's day today ?"_, Steve smiled, & said, "Yes, I would", He lets her tale of the day's encounter wrap him around like a soft blanket, as he listened.

 

The Next Morning, Grace & Charlie were disappointed that they couldn't get more time with their father, & he said, "I know you are disappointed, Guys, But your mom is really looking forward to this trip, & so is Stan, They promised that you guys can get a lot of stuff, while you are vacation, Also, Please be good for them, Okay ?", "Okay, Danno", The Siblings replied, & they made their way to start their day, They did the ritual hugs & kisses, as they were dropped off at their schools, & Danny was making his way to Five-O HQ.

 

Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly was right there to greet him with cocoa puffs & a coffee, & said with a smirk, "I heard through the grapevine, You found your true love, & he was scorching hot, Brah", as he handed over the treats, & the cup of coffee to him, "Yeah, He was gorgeous, I don't think he belongs there, Plus, He is Wo Fat's Husband, I am not looking for any trouble", "Well, It looks like you don't have a choice, Brother, Trouble finds us whether we want or not", They entered the bullpen, & got started on their work, before their love ones, Officer Kono Kalakaua, & Captain Lou Grover show up. Danny can't get Steve out of his mind.

 

Meanwhile, Wo Fat & Steve were having breakfast, & the previous evening had not been mentioned, The Master Criminal thought to himself, **"Maybe I was a little too rough with him, I should make amends, Maybe I will have him come to the office after lunch"** , He cleared his throat, & Steve was glaring daggers at him, still pissed off about what happened between, marriage be damned, He won't stand for being treated like a discarded party favor, just cause Wo Fat was horny. "What is it ?", He asked angrily, Wo Fat softened to that expression, & handed over the club keys, deciding to do his surprise now.

 

"I am sorry for the way I acted last night, That is no excuse, I want to make up for it in my own way, So, Here are the keys to the club, I want you to be the boss of it, You report to me, You can do to it whatever you like", The Handsome Man was speechless, & said, "Thank you", Wo Fat smiled, & said, "See ?, I am not such a bad guy after all", Steve said, "That is still up for debate", & he went to get ready to start his day. Wo Fat had words with his trusty bodyguard, Bruno, who adored Steve, "Make sure that you stick close to him, I don't trust him, as far as I could throw him", Bruno nodded, knowing that he would do the opposite.

 

Lou & Kono stopped by Danny's office, Chin had filled them on Danny's dilemma, They want to see their friend, & love one happy, so they each said this to him, "It doesn't matter, If he is Wo Fat's husband, Chemistry happened between the two of you, You should act on it, when the time is right", The Former Pro Surfer said, as she puts an comforting hand on his. Lou said agreeing with Kono, "Kono's right, If this guy is the shot that you need to be happy, Take it, Don't waste the opportunity", With that, They left him to his thoughts, & he said thinking to himself, **"They ** _are_** right, I should consider it, Even if the consequences are bad"** , With that he went back to his work, so he could get out early, & hit the supermarket.

 

Mary-Ann was having a fun time playing with her daughter, It was rare that she got a day off, but she is cherishing it, They were playing with building blocks, which is one of Joan's favorite toys, She got up after awhile, & saw the picture of Steve, & said looking directly at her mother, "Unca Steve ?", Mary-Ann gasped, & the beautiful blond picked up her precious daughter, "Peanut, You did it, You said your first word, You said Uncle's name properly, He **_is_** gonna be so proud of you the next time we see him !", she exclaimed happily, she gave Joan a couple of kisses on the cheek, as they celebrated her achievement.

 

Danny made it to the bistro market, & he decided to cook himself a great meal, cause he deserves to pamper himself once in awhile, He went through the meat aisle, & found the perfect steaks, so he could grill them, & got his usual veggies. He hate eating alone, but he is use to it, He has no idea that he is about to be hit by a storm, & that storm is gonna be Steve, who was also looking for the perfect ingredients to make a meal for his husband for his surprise today. He took his time, & toured the store, cause he didn't want to miss a thing, as he walks around.

 

Bruno pulled up to the market, & said to Steve, as he helps him out of the car, "You sure that you are gonna be okay going in there, Steve ?", The Seal smiled, he loves Bruno, Bruno always showed caring & kindness, ever since he married Wo Fat, "I will be fine, I'll call you, If I need you, Relax, Please ?", The Bodyguard nodded, & said, "I will be right here, If you need me", Steve thanked him, & he went inside, He also took a tour of the store, & when he got to the dessert aisle, He saw the most magnificent pair of buns, He knew it's Danny, He smirked wickedly, & decided to surprise him, by pinching those glutes, & act a little seductive around him.

 

"Hello, **_Sweetness_** ", he said whispering seductively into the blond's ear, his breath tickles it, Danny jumps up in shock, & he turns around, & was surprised to see a smiling Steve, "If you aren't careful, Someone will grabs those buns of yours, & devour them", he said, "It's you, I was hoping to see you again", The Blond Officer said with a big smile, & they resumed their shopping, as they walked down the aisles together, & made small talk, "I hope this isn't too forward, But would you like to have coffee with me sometime, Danny ?", Steve asked, now feeling shy & vulnerable, cause he always does, when he finds "the one", Danny said with a smile, & hands him a card with his name, & phone numbers, "Sure, Call me", **"Mmmm, He is a cop, Good to know, In case Wo Fat decides to act up again"** , Steve thought to himself, as they continued their journey of touring the supermarket together.


	3. He'll Be Loved: Two: Part B:

Steve felt at ease, as he hung out with Danny, He never felt this alive before, He looked at the blond before him, & said, "Danny, I am really enjoying myself, I hope you are too", The Taskforce Leader nodded, & said with a bigger smile, "I am definitely enjoying myself, So, No complaints coming from here", as they were making their way to the checkout, so they can pay for their purchases, & be on their way.

 

Danny walked Steve back to the car, Bruno nodded to him, & Danny waved "goodbye", as he made his way to the camaro, & Bruno noticed the smirk on his boss's face, "It looks like you were having fun, It's nice to see you smile again, Steve, You deserve to be happy", The Bodyguard simply told him, as he helps him getting the groceries into the car, & they were heading back to the condo. Steve hopes that Wo Fat isn't home, cause if he is, It would ruin the good mood that he is in, After Bruno organized everything, Steve went to cook dinner, so Wo Fat wouldn't have to wait, til he gets home.

 

Wo Fat was in a great mood himself, He found out the $45,000, he invested with the investors he met with, went through & he wanted to celebrate. He also wanted Steve to trust him with his dignity, & body. He made arrangements for Mary-Ann & Joan to be spared, & to always have the resources available, if they need it. **"Maybe, That would make Steve happy"** , The Criminal thought to himself, as he made his way home, so he can tell Steve the news. He feels on top of the world, & he is making plans to stay there now & forever, maybe for the future too.

 

Steve made sure that everything was perfect for Wo Fat, He had his favorite dinner on the table, & dessert too. "I hope nothing will set him off tonight", he thought to himself, as he finished setting the table for the evening. Wo Fat came in, & took in everything, "Baby, Everything smells & looks amazing", He helped Steve with his seating, & then sat down to join them, They ate the wonderful meal, & made some small talk, When Wo Fat told him about Mary-Ann, & Joan, Steve was a little suspicious, but he said, "Thank you", The Well-Known Criminal said, "You're welcome", & then they did cleanup, & Wo Fat decided that his husband looks deliciously fuckable, & decides to have him on the table. He was gentle about this time, Steve couldn't help, but give into it, He felt like he is betraying his true love, as Wo Fat was fucking him, The Handsome Stripper couldn't help, but think about Danny, & wishing that it was him that was fucking him, & sucking his cock.

 

Danny couldn't believe that the week had went by fast, His kids were coming back from vacation, & he was **_very_** excited about it. The Loudmouth Detective missed them something terribly,  & he went to the Edwards' Mansion, where Stan welcomed him in, & Rachel came down carrying Charlie, & Grace was behind her, & she exclaimed, as she ran to hug him, "Danno, I missed you !", "I missed you guys too", he said smiling, Rachel invited him to have some tea with her, so they can catch up, They were both happy, that things are back to normal between them, & they are both happy.

 

As the kids play, Rachel looked at Danny with concern, "Are you okay, Danny ?, You look a little out of sorts", The Blond smiled, & said reassuring her, "I am fine, Rachel, I think I met my soul mate", he said, as he blushed, which Rachel thought was cute, "I am glad, He or She is lucky to get you, You deserve to be happy, Daniel, Embrace it, Cause from what you just told me....This person must be something special", she said wisely, Danny said agreeing, "He is", Rachel nodded, & smiled, cause she didn't need to know anything else about her ex's new love, they enjoyed the rest of their visit, & he took the children home, where they all settled in for a perfect evening ahead.

 

A couple days later around lunchtime, Danny & his team were working on solving their latest case, as they were eating, He sighed, as he was trying to focus on the debriefing that he was giving, "No word from Steve, huh ?", Kono asked, Danny shook his head "no", as a response. "Maybe, He is scared to call you", Chin said, & Lou said nodding, "Yeah, Maybe, You should call him, & set up that coffee date, You got nothing to lose", Danny saw that he was being outnumbered, & said, "Okay, After this debriefing, I **_will_** call him",  & they continued on with their work. Danny really wants to see Steve, cause he is like an addiction, & he can't get enough of him.

 

Meanwhile, Steve was still not trusting Wo Fat, but only a little bit, He was shocked beyond belief at the gestures his husband is doing, **"I ** _am not_** gonna let it get me sucked in"** , he thought to himself, as he cleaned the lunch dishes, as Wo Fat left for work, He was a coward, cause he is afraid to call Danny, cause of the guilt, that he is feeling about what he did with Wo Fat, He tried to keep it out of his mind, as he tended to his chores for the day, & enjoy the quietness for a change.

 

Danny was having trouble focusing on a report, he was thinking about Steve, & what his friends were saying, He decided to bite the bullet, & call Steve after he was done here, He really is now starting to develop feelings for him, & he doesn't want to shut it off at all, Despite being married to Wo Fat, He knew Steve was feeling the attraction too, & he can't deny it either. **"Man, I ** _really_** have it bad"** , he thought to himself, as he chuckled, & focusing his attention back on the report, so he can go home early, & spend time with his kids.

 

Meanwhile, Steve had Mary-Ann & Joan visit for awhile, He filled his sister in on the new developments that concerns Wo Fat, He explained that he is suspicious of his husband, now more than ever. The Blond McGarrett said with conviction, "Watch yourself, & your ass, I think he has an agenda, He is planning something big, I just know it, My Gut is telling me", Steve agreed with her, & said promising, "I will, Sis, I promise to be careful, & make sure that I protect myself with him", She nodded, & was satisfied, "Your niece has a surprise for you, Joan, Ready to share your surprise with him ?", she nodded happily, & said, "Unca Steve, I love you", That brought out the emotions in the siblings' eyes, "I love you too, Princess", he said, as he hugs her. They celebrated in style, with a delicious chocolate cake, that he had baked earlier.

 

Grace & Charlie noticed that something was up with their father, & they asked him, He explained that he met someone new, & they are seeing if they can be right for each other, "Call him, Danno, Take the risk, You will regret it", The Younger Teenager said, & Charlie added, "We want you to be happy too", Danny made his decision right then & there, After they went to bed, He called Steve's cell phone. _"Hello ?", Steve said, after picking it up after only one ring,_ "Steve, It's Danny, Is this a bad time ?", he asked, _"No, It's great to hear from you, What can I do for you ?", The Handsome Stripper asked on the other line with a chuckle._ "Is that offer for coffee still good ?", He asked, while he silently praying to himself, that Steve would say, "yes", as he waits for answer. _"More than good, It's ** _an_** certainty, I know this perfect spot, tomorrow at 3 ?", Steve asked hopefully, _ "Tomorrow at 3, It is", The Blond said confirming the date, _"See you later", Steve said._ "Later",  & they both hang up feeling better getting over that hurdle. They hang up at the same time, Danny went to bed, feeling lighter than before, cause he made the move to further get to know Steve.


	4. He'll Be Loved: Three: Part C:

The Coffee Date finally came, & Danny was a bundle of nerves, & he did not what to do with himself, whether to wear a tie or no tie, **"God, Why ** _am_** I so nervous ?, I mean I shouldn't be, I saw this beautiful man in his underwear, when he strips, I'll go no tie"** , he thought to himself, as he finished dressing, & shook his head out of negative thoughts. He was done, & checked himself out, & was satisfied with the results, He hurried out to make it to the Italian Coffee Place, that Steve told him about.

 

Meanwhile, Steve was doing no better, He was not sure if he should go casual, or dressy, Mary-Ann shook head, & sighed, "God, You are so pathetic," & she went into his closet, & found a pair of tight black jeans, with a matching dress shirt, she said, as she held up against him, "There, You are now flawless, You should go change", "I don't know about this," Steve said, as he was second guessing himself about this date. "Go, Brother, You deserve to be happy & have fun, Instead of being at Wo Fat's beckoning & call", Joan piped in, "Be happy, Unca Steve", That totally melt his heart, & said, "I am, Baby, Every time, I hang out with you & your mommy", He kissed them both on the head, & said to his sister, "Thanks, Mare", He hurried into the bathroom, so he could get ready.

 

Danny was taking the route at a leisurely pace, as he was enjoying the scenery around him, He knew that his life is about to be better than ever, since he met Steve. He just hopes he could do the same for the stripper, Even if it means, that he would have to be an informant. That made his stomach turn, cause he doesn't want him to be hurt, even though he doesn't know the guy well, but that would change. He thought about Steve once more, & how possibly he could be happy with the handsome man, **"I could see having a future with him"** , as he continued his drive to his desired destination.

 

Steve was near the place, & he stopped at a florist, & brought a single rose, that they have on sale, **"He is like this rose, Delicate, & Sweet, That's the way he should be deserved to be treat as"**, he thought to himself, as he walked to the café, since it wasn't that far from the condo. He got to there, & was shown a table immediately, since he was a patron there regularly. He said, "hello" to the owner, who he ended up being friends with, & enjoyed the silence for awhile, til Danny comes, & shows up.

 

Danny shows up & smiles at Steve, "It's good to see you again", They shared a peck on the cheek, cause Steve is not sure if Wo Fat has his men watching him, so they have to be on the down low about this, "Great to see you, Danny", & he asked, "Wanna a Latte ?", "Sure", Danny said with a big smile, & the handsome man turned to face the owner, so he could put his owner in, & said in Italian, & then says something else, which the owner's eyes widen, & said, "Si, Steve", The Handsome Blond Detective was wondering what the hell did his companion say, to make the owner act like that.

 

"What did you say to make him act like that ?", Danny asked with a laugh, Steve smiled, & said, "I told him to add extra foamy milk to our lattes, otherwise, I will be chopping his dick off", Danny snorted in response, as they both laughed, & enjoyed the atmosphere, & the others' company right then & there, at that perfect moment. "Wanna Biscotti ?, They do the best ones here", "Yeah, I would love one", he said secretly admitting to himself, He would love to hear Steve speak Italian again. "Chocolate or Vanilla ?", Steve asked, "Vanilla, Please", Steve told the owner about the cookies, & he brought them over, Steve & Danny took the time to get know the other better.

 

It was soon for them to go, & do their own things, Steve was revamping the club, to make it more comfortable, & less tacky, since Wo Fat gave him the club to have. "Would you come & see my show ?, I am doing a new routine", Steve said, as he was near Danny enough, so he could kiss him, "Oh, I am definitely there", "Perfect, I will have my manager sit you at the best spot of the house", "Great, Would you do something for me ?", Danny asked, "Anything, Danny, Just ask", "I was wondering if we could do this again, This time, I will cook, How about it, **_Stud_** ?", he cooed seductively, as they inched themselves closer to each other.

 

"I say, "yes", I would love to have dinner with you, Just tell when, & I will be there, You can count on it", The Handsome Man said with a smile, as he vowed. Danny smiled, cause he has a feeling that his new companion means it, So, He gave them the details, & they both went on their separate ways regretfully, Steve couldn't stop smiling, as he entered the club, so he could work out his routine, & work the bar too, Shelia said with a smile, as she noticed that his mood is upbeat, "Mmmm, Someone's in a good mood", she said in a teasing tone, "I **_am_** in a good mood, I just got off of a successful first date with Danny, I am gonna see him again soon", The Stripper commented, as he got up on stage,  & ran through rehearsal, so the show would be perfect.

 

That night, Danny had dinner with his team & ohana at their favorite usual spot, **_Tropics_** , & as they were eating their meals, Kono said with a smile, "Okay, Spill, What is it with the mood change ?, You are smiling brighter, which is nice to see, But what gives ?", Chin, & Lou were wondering the same thing, Danny sighed, & couldn't help, but smile bigger, He said, "I just had a wonderful first date with Steve, & we are gonna see each other again soon, I am gonna cook him dinner", They whooped, applauded, & whistled, which made the blond blush a bit, but they decided to cut him a break, "He sounds like a nice guy, Danny, From what I remember about him, He has a heart of gold", Chin said with approval, & a smile, Lou said with a smile, "Good call on dinner, Do on your own turf, so you would feel comfortable", Kono said, "Just be happy, Danny", & the two other male members of the taskforce nodded, concurring Kono's wish, Danny smiled, & said, "Thanks, Guys", & they continued their evening of fun.

 

Danny called Steve, so they could arrange the date, He had everything under control on the day of the date, He made sure that everything was just right, Grace was a big help, making sure that she & her brother were packed up, so they could be ready for their stepfather, when he comes to pick them up, When the door rang, Danny ran to answer it, & Stan came in, & said, "Hi, Danny", as they shut the door, "Hi, Stan, I appreciate you, & Rachel switching days with me, I owe you guys one", Stan waved a dismissive hand, "It's no trouble, You deserve to have this chance at happiness, So take it", As soon as Grace, & Charlie came out, & kissed their stepfather "hello", they hugged their father, & Danny promised them fun on the next weekend, which was cool with the kids, Danny said his "goodbyes" once more, & then finishing arrange the last of the details, so the date would be perfect.

 

Steve arrived, & he got the treatment from Danny, he never felt this cherished, when he was with his husband, Wo Fat, He just felt used, & abused, also taken for granted. "This is really beautiful, Danny", The Handsome Brunette praised, as he indicated to the setup, "Why thank you, Steven, I'm glad you like it", & he brought him over to the table, indicated that he should sit, & pour them a glass of wine, which he did. The Loudmouth Detective came out with the food, & they ate it, as they continued their conversation, that they had the coffeehouse, Then Danny put on some music, & held out a hand to Steve, "Care to dance ?", The Brunette shyly smiled, & said, "I would love to", & they danced & swayed to the song, They were caressing each other, & then it got heated, They shared their first kiss, & with such passion, & force, Danny ripped his new lover's shirt open, & Steve gasped out in surprise, then he was pushed against the couch, "I want you now, Steve, I want you badly", & then he worked his way down his body, _"Danny, Oh, Oh, Danny, Please don't stop"_ , was chanted over & over again, like a melody, a zipper was pulled down, & a button was popped open, Steve's moans, & groans were music to Danny's ears, as the blond was preparing to fuck him senseless on the couch, after they did that, Danny led him upstairs, & they entered his bedroom, for a night of ecstasy, love, magic, & fun.


	5. He'll Be Loved: Four: Part D:

It was like a dream, Steve felt his lover's hands & lips all over his body, nipping, licking, & teasing as he went along, it was an symphony of sorts. Steve couldn't believe that he was experiencing this, & was right there, being worshiped like he was a god, or something higher. He was so happy, that he was getting the loved, he deserves after the hell he had been put through. He was immediately brought out of his thoughts by Danny fucking & thrusting into him hard, his long legs over Danny's shoulders.

 

"Danny, Stop", he kept on saying this, as he was being pummeled into, Memories of the abuse of the year, took over, & he was letting out tears of emotion, & fear. "Mmmm, You feel so good, you feel so tight, Baby". Like, He didn't even hear him, as he was engrossed in the pleasure, that he was enjoying right at that moment. "DANNY !!!", He screamed out, as Danny suddenly came to his senses, like he was coming out of a trance, He was shocked to see Steve shaking, shivering, & in tears. He felt like such an asshole for doing that to him.

 

"Oh, God, Steve, What's wrong ?, You know that you can tell me anything, You know that right ?", He said this as he placed gentle kisses on his face, & trying to make him feel better. The Former Seal was just a sobbing mess, & couldn't speak at the moment. Danny comforted him, as he held him, "He raped you, Didn't he ?", he said with full anger, & he didn't know what to do at that moment, He hopes Steve will tell him about his experience with Wo Fat.

 

Steve nodded, & he composed himself, & he said, "He treats me like I was property, takes me whenever he wants, Just slaps me around to keep me in line", & he explained about what his father did, & how he got murdered, Also that his sister & his niece are in danger, He balled his eyes out, as Danny hugged him closer. "Baby, We are gonna keep this a secret, til I get him, Will you help me ?, Will you help me get him ?, I promise you that Mary-Ann & Joan will be safe, On my badge, I promise you", & Steve nodded, & sniffled, "Good, We got act like everything is okay, & normal, We have to act natural, Otherwise Wo Fat will get suspicious, & we are both dead", The Former Seal nodded, & said, "I could do that", as they were enjoying their moment of bliss together.

 

Steve decided to be a little bold, & he flipped them both over, & said explaining to his new lover, "I am letting my past or my fear get the better of me, I want you, I want you **_so_** bad, Danny, I will do anything to keep you in my life", He nibbled,  & licked his way down the blond man's body, like he did to him before, He loves to feel his shivers, as a response to it. Steve was sucking his cock like a lollipop, Danny said breathlessly, "Oh my god, Steve", as his wish was coming true, as Steve was sucking his brains through his cock. Danny was giving it all to him, & for once, He wants Steve to feel special, when they make love.

 

"God, Steve, You feel so amazing, so good, & tight against me, Take me, take all that you want from me, I beg of you", he said in a pleading tone, Steve made sure that he was entering him too hard, so he wouldn't hurt him, but still show his dominance, & he was on the edge, & knew that Danny was getting close to, he leaned into his ear, "You close, **_Baby_** ?", He whispered seductively, with a smirk,  & a wicked gleam in his eyes. "Yeah, Yeah, I am, Please let me cum", Steve said growling seductively, "Then cum, _**Baby**_ ", he strokes & teases him lightly, helping him through it. Danny did, & he never experienced an orgasm, this intense, as his cum coated both of their bodies, Steve was pretty pleased with himself for doing this.

 

Danny composed himself, after he caught his breath, "Wow, You are amazing, That was amazing, I mean I never experienced anything like this before, I love you, Steve, Please believe we belong together, It was fate & destiny that brought us together that night at the club", The Handsome Brunette said with a smile, "I do believe that, But we have to be careful like you said, Wo Fat could find out, & we will both be dead", Danny nodded & said, "We both will", & kissed sweetly on his lips, He flipped them over, so he can give Steve his turn at experiencing real love, & fulfillment of sex. Steve was moaning, & groaning, Danny loves to hear that sound from him, & it was his favorite from that point on. Then, The Stripper lets out some happy tears, He now knows that he found true love with Danny, & a future with him, He said with a smile to him, "Thank you for making this the most memorable night, I ever experienced".

 

"You are welcome, My Beautiful Man, You can always trust me", Danny said, as he caressed one of his lover's muscular & delicious arms, "I know that, I can definitely trust you with everything that I have, & am", Steve said, as he pulled his blond adonis closer. They went to sleep holding each other, protecting the other from the evils of the world, The Happy Couple went to sleep, & for the first the time, They slept peacefully. The Next Morning, Steve decided to make his love of his life breakfast, & show him that he is in the relationship, as much as he is. He would sacrifice everything to make Danny happy, while he is with him.

 

The smell of food woke up the blond detective, He found that Steve was coming in with a tray of food for them to eat, "You really outdone yourself, Babe", Danny praised him, Steve just smiled at him, pleased that his lover loves it all. The Former Seal said with a smile, "I just want to let you know I am in this too, I will always be someone that you can count on me, Babe", The Former New Jersey said with a smile, "I know, Baby, You don't have to convince me", as he caressed his cheek, & they shared a hot kiss, to start the morning off right. They ate the wonderful food, as they were planning out their day, & also Danny got Steve to meet with the rest of his taskforce, so they can make a plan, & carry it out.

 

The Meeting with the team turned out to be great, They liked Steve, & he likes them, They instantly connected like family, or in Hawaii, it's known as Ohana, & it pleased Danny to see this. As they were making their way back to Danny's place to settle in, & rest. "Don't worry, Babe, Everything will go okay, If we stick to the plan, Okay ?", Steve nodded, & said, "I know, I just can't wait for this to be over, I want my life back", As they entered the house, took a warm shower together, dried off, & got into the bed. "I know, Sweetheart, As long as we have each other, We will be fine". Steve smiled bigger, & said, "I know", They embraced each other, & fell into a wonderful, & peaceful slumber.

 

Things are really good around that week, Rachel asked Danny if he could switch one of the days, she has with the kids, cause Stan has a business trip, & he wants her to come with him, "No problem, I think it's time that they meet Steve", & fills her in on what he learned about him, & his past. _"If anybody could help him, It's our kids", Rachel said chucking on the other line_ , Danny said with a smile, "Thanks, Rachel, I think so, I hope that he can relax with us for once, & enjoy himself", _"He will, Daniel, Have faith in him, & yourself, Be happy, You do deserve it"._ Danny thanked her again, & they hung up, He decided to watch Steve do his workout, cause it's never boring, & he is a wonderful sight to look at, With a content sigh, He went outside to look for & watch his lover do his normal routine.


	6. He'll Be Loved: Five: Part E:

Danny & Steve arranged the date, & then the blond detective said, "I think you should cozie up to Wo Fat, He won't know what hits him, We need some evidence, proving he is into prostitution, sex slavery, & drugs." Steve nodded, & said, "I will get you that proof, I **_won't_** let you down",  & he just thought of a way to do it, He knew his husband couldn't resist his kinky side, so he will use it to his advantage, Steve is gonna get out of this nightmare, once & for all, so he could live a normal life.

 

Stan & Rachel were doing bedtime rituals, They were explaining to the kids about Steve, & how he is their dad's special friend. Grace said with a smile, "We will be nice to him, & make him feel welcome", Charlie said with a bigger smile, "We will love him too", That made Stan, & Rachel feel really proud. "We sure will", The British Lady said, as she kissed her son on his cheek. The Developer said, with a grin, "Yeah, We will be a happy family too", They finished their routine, & they all settled down for the night.

 

Chin, Kono, & Lou all met up at their favorite bar for drinks, They were worried about the case against Wo Fat, & how Steve & Danny are gonna handle it. Kono said with concern, "You think that he could really handle Wo Fat, Boss ?", as she looked at Danny."I was worried at first too, But I think he could handle it." Chin said, "I think he could do it too, Let's give him a chance to prove himself to us", Lou added in with, "We will be there to give holy hell if something goes wrong, We will be right there besides him", That made everyone feel better, & enjoy their evening a little bit more.

 

Steve was trying to calm himself, as he was getting ready to do everything that he could to help Danny, & see Wo Fat go to jail. He hates the fact that he has to pretend that he loves him, & willing to try to make their relationship work, when he wants to be with Danny. But, He knew that this is for the greater good, & the state of Hawaii, Hw took one more deep breath, & went to arrange a special for his husband, something that he would never forget. Then, He would do his job, & not let Danny, & the team down.

 

Wo Fat was in the best mood ever, His business was thriving, & successful, since it had been established. He knew that the path he took, It was the right one for him, He just hopes that Steve would accept it, & moved on with him, to their future, & lives together. **"He ** _will_** be proud of me, After I show him this"** , he thought to himself, as he was making his way home to his hot, & sexy husband. He is planning to celebrate in style with him, & do it right. He eants to show Steve, that he could be good, & to be trusted.

 

Danny went home after their meeting at the bar, He knew that he shouldn't have them, but he does, He has doubts about Steve carrying out the plan, cause it's his husband, he knew it would be tough for him, & he us loyal to a fault. He thought about the future, & sharing it with him, "It is worth it, & he is worth it too", he decided, as he puts his thoughts, & mind to rest, as he tries to relax, & focus on positive things for once, instead of negative. He slipped on one of Steve's old shirts, so it seemed like he was closer. He went to sleep like a baby that wonderful night.

 

Steve had on the sexiest outfit, he could find, & made sure that the dinner was perfect. He also made sure that he had Wo Fat's favorite sake on hand, & chilled, He posed seductively, as Wo Fat walked through the door, He exclaimed at the sight of his handsome & sexy husband, "Holy Shit !", That gave the former seal the confidence to go through this. He went over to him, & pulled him into a deep kiss, which made Wo Fat gasp in shock, & he was surprised that his husband was acting like this, Steve was in control, & he loves the power, & he knew that he had his husband where he wants him, **"I got to make what he says stick, or Danny, & the Five-O **_are_** screwed"** , he thought to himself, as he placed a smile on his face. He brought him a drink, & directed him to the table.

 

Chin went to work after drinks, got a name from one of his CI's, & after the meeting, he went straight to HQ, & did the research. He was shocked. Cause,one of the investors, Brian McClure, was involved in the sex slavery, & prostitution. **"My God, I got to tell Danny"** , he thought to himself, as he gathers up the info, & waits for the blond to come in, so he could talk to him, & also so Steve could have some backup. He went to monitor Wo Fat's activities, & make sure that everything remains normal.

 

"Mmmm, What brought this on ?", Wo Fat asked, as Steve was making a meal of his neck, & nuzzling it. The Well Known Criminal was enjoying the attention, & love from his hot husband, & he shivered, as a response to this. Wo Fat was hoping to see where this is going, & he will give control up to him for one night. Steve ripped his shirt open, & Wo Fat asked, "What's going on with you ?", as he was becoming flushed, & was panting too. The Former Seal said with a growl, "Shut up", & began to work his way down his body.

 

Wo Fat didn't know what to expect, as his husband was attacking him. He didn't know which way he was going. The sounds that he was making, It got Steve all hot, & bothered, That he bit one of Wo Fat's nipples hard, & the criminal groaned out in pleasure, which Steve happy, They were fucking like rabbits, & through the mattress, When he was sure that Wo Fat was asleep, He went to get the info for Danny, & their ohana. As soon as he got enough shots, recorded everything, He joined Wo Fat in bed, & fell asleep to the pleasant thoughts about Danny, & he knew that this wasn't forever, & he will be together with Danny soon enough.

 

Chin filled Danny on his findings, as soon as he got in, When the blond took a look at his info, He was shocked. "I want back around him, But not too close, Cause we want him to trust us, Also, I want a detail on Mary-Ann McGarrett, & her daughter, when _**I**_ think we need them, Understand me ?", "You're the boss, Brah,"  & they went to work, & filled in Kono &Lou, when they came in, They were coming up with a plan, so they can take on Wo Fat without any mess, & makes them stronger. Danny walked over to one of his office windows, & said thinking to himself, as he thought about his lover, **" ** _Please_** be careful, Steve, I love you"** , & then he went back to work.


	7. He'll Be Loved: Six: Part F:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve & Danny could not keep their hands off of each other, HOT SEX sure to happen!!!

Meanwhile, Steve knew that Wo Fat was satisfied, from the night before. There was no way to suspect him of anything. He also was given carte blanche on the club, & how it runs, Steve knew has at least something to report to Danny, & the team. Also, He knew that he could juggle this, & his relationship with Danny. He felt so good now, that nothing could ruin his day at all. The Stripper was gonna see his sexy blond adonis later on that day. He now knows how to play the game very well.

 

Danny was having a peaceful moment by himself, as he was enjoying a doughnut, & a coffee, He knew that he has nothing to worry about. He knows that he could protect Steve subtly, which he would never find out. The Blond got hard, as he thought about his perfect man, & he couldn't believe the effect he has on him, even when he isn't there, "Behave, I need to get through this day", he told his lower half, He took a deep breath, & willing it to go down. He decided to do a work out at the gym downstairs. He worked on the bag, as a warm up, & then he got into his exercise routine.

 

Steve was practicing his "Cop Routine", making sure that it was flawless, & perfect. He knew that Danny would be showing up, He swung around the pole, like a pro, & he made it his own, his home turf, & no one is gonna fuck with it, & take it away from him. Shelia was watching from the bar, & she had a water with lime ready, as he made his way over, she had a smile on her face, she loves it whenever he does his rehearsals, cause she gets a front row seat for it.

 

"That was the hottest thing, I ever saw, You are gonna smoke it, I mean SMOKE it, They won't know what hits them", she said, as she hands over the drink to him. "Thanks, Baby Doll", Steve said with a smile, as he walks away, She thought to herself, as he walks away, **"God, That ass, what I ** _would_** like to do it"** , & she went back to work. Steve went into his new office, cause he also has manager duties that he has to take care of, He wants Wo Fat to think that he cares, so he is keeping the act up, til Five-O, & Danny can make their arrests. He knew that he has to keep his cool, & he will do it, as long as Danny needs him to do it.

 

Kono had photos from the last victim of the of one of Wo Fat's investors, & she couldn't believe that it could happen to Steve like that, & she went to find the others fast, & told them what she found out. "He makes them service his partners, & himself, He takes away their free will to do anything, & makes them feel helpless." She sighed, & said, "Then he has them mutilated, & tortured, dumps in hard spots, he **_is_** never convicted of these murders", she concluded, as she looks at the group.

 

"We are not gonna let that happen, Okay, Steve is gonna come out of this, & He will be happy again, & so would his sister & niece", Lou said with conviction, Chin added, & said, "We will be there for him, If he needs us, Let's not force ourselves on him", Danny said, "I am gonna see him soon, Tonight in fact at the club", Everyone was teasing him, & he said mock scolding, "Shut up, It's for work", & he blushed, which made teasing go a little bit further, He just went into his office, as everyone was composing themselves, & finished up the day's work, so their day will be free.

 

Steve was ready to debut his new routine, as he was getting ready to be the opening act of the show, He said to himself, **"This _is_ worth it, It's only a couple of weeks to a month, Then when I get that bastard out of my life, I could focus on Danny,  & our future"**, Wo Fat entered the dressing room, & said with a apologetic smile, "I am so sorry, I am gonna miss you debuting, But there is a problem with the business", "Oh nothing too serious, I hope ?", "Nothing, I could handle", The Well-Known Criminal said with confidence, He pulled out some hundred dollar bills, & said, "Take whoever you want to dinner, Your friends, or Mary-Ann & Joan, I will make it up to you this weekend", He kissed him on the cheek, & hurried out to take care of the problem.

 

Danny made it just in time, Shelia made sure that Danny got the best seat in the house on Steve's orders, He went quickly to the dressing room without being discovered. Steve was smiling big, as he came through the door, & he closed it, & they shared a passionate kiss, Then he handed over the proof to his blond lover, "There is something I have to tell you, Babe", The Loudmouth Detective said, & fills him in, Steve understood, & said, "I will be careful, I promise", He knew also that Danny will protect Mary & Joan too, "Go, Before someone sees you, & tells Wo Fat". Danny left quickly, Steve closes the door, & gets ready, & when he was done, he went straight to the stage.

 

Danny was in his seat, he could not wait to see what Steve had come up with for a routine, Suddenly the lights dimmed, & the lights & spot lights got brighter, & were focused on Steve, as he was doing dirty moves, that should become illegal, Steve voice comes from the speaker, shouting,  _"Halt In The Name Of Law !"_ , & then the lights were focused on Danny, as the club had become darken, Steve smirked evilly, as he was stalking his prey, he went over to him, as he was continuing his routine, Danny was never this nervous before, & he gulped out in fear.

 

He felt Steve go behind him, & felt teasing licks, nips, & kisses along his neck, which made him moan out his pleasure, & he shivered, Then Steve undid his shirt, one button at a time, The Audience shouting, & chanting, " _Strip him, Strip him !"_ , He gave a lap dance in his lap, making the forming hard on unbearable, as he grinds into him, He exclaimed, "Oh, Shit !", as he threw his head back, & enjoy it, Steve moved his ass around, & make it so unbearable, He strips off an article of clothing at a time. Danny had to beg, "Steve, Please ?", he said pleading, "Oh, I will take care of you, Danno", he said with a growl, He got off of his lap, & he agonizingly undid his zipper, & pulled out his cock out of his boxer briefs, leisurely stroking it to sensitivity.

 

"I am gonna suck you so hard, **_Stud_** , You won't be able to think for at least a week", Steve said seductively, & he cackled with an evil chuckle, Without warning he took him into his mouth, The Gorgeous Blond shouted, "HOLY SHIIIITTTT !!!!", he came into the stripper's mouth, much to the delight of the audience, Steve began a sucking motion, that felt so good to Danny, & he teased the head, just the way he likes it. "Yeah, Steve, Babe, Just like that !", he said exclaiming with encouragement, & he came hard again, Steve fixed him up, & danced his way back to the stage in only his G-String, Danny found it hard to concentrate after that. He finished it up, with the pole, & then he went behind the curtain, Everyone let out an roar of applause, Danny went straight to his dressing room, found Steve bending over, He snuck up, & popped an asscheek, "You are such a naughty boy, **_Sailor_** , I am gonna fix that in a jiffy, he had him in position, while he strips out of his clothes, & then he rough pulls down Steve's G-String, & rips off of him, He gets himself ready to fuck him, & reclaim him, Steve said urging him on exclaiming, "Do it, Danny, Make me yours again !", Danny bit an asscheek, & said with a growl, "You are so fucked", & started to pummel inside of him.


	8. He'll Be Loved: Seven: Part G:

"God, Babe, You feel so tight, so good !", Danny exclaimed, as he pummeled into his lover, & Steve was moaning, & egging him on, "You feel so good too, Danny, so good", as he met his thrusts, & they were creating such a rhythm together. They were acting like they were the only people on Earth, & it just mattered that they existed.

 

Steve gasped as Danny rimmed his hole, & made it incredibly sensitive, he popped an asscheek, & bit the other one, Then he resumed his pummeling, cause Steve needed it, & it felt good to him, He also teased his cock, as soon as he turned him over. The Former Seal screamed, "SHIT, I AM GONNA CUM, DANNY !!!!", & Danny said growling seductively in a commanding tone, "Then do it, ** _Stud_** ", & Steve rolled his eyes in the back of his head, & he tensed & then let out his release, Danny collected every last drop. Then, Steve lets out a little sob, a sob of happiness, cause he never experienced anything like this before, & he was glad to experience with Danny, They held each other, & enjoyed the silence for awhile, til Danny broke it, & asked him out of concern.

 

"Are you okay, Hon ?", Danny quickly checked to see if he was bleeding, & was satisfied that he wasn't, & he made him look at him, "Babe, Talk to me, I need to know if you are okay, If I hurt you ?", he placed a sweet kiss on to his cheek. Steve nodded, & composed himself, saying, "I am sorry, It's just it's gonna take me awhile, to be showered with all of this attention". "That is understandable, I think you should take a break from this case for awhile, How about dinner ?", "You are on, Detective", They both showered together, making love, & Danny got back into his clothes, while Steve changed, Danny took them to the best sushi place on the island that he knows of.

 

Lou was going over the scene photos of the past auctions, & he suddenly scolded himself thinking silently, **"Of course, Son of a bitch, I should've seen it, Danny ** _should_** go in as the buyer"** , & he made notes on how it works, He also saw that the investor, Brian Paleka, always made the high purchases, & he is also from New Jersey, so it was perfect that Danny would be the perfect choice for the case, & to go undercover. He decided to talk to Danny, & get his feeling about it the next morning. Maybe, It could also help Steve, as he does his thing, in getting proof on Wo Fat.

 

Meanwhile, Steve & Danny went to Steve's house that he rents, when he needs to get away from Wo Fat, After sending a text to his hubby, They got ready for bed, & settled in for the night. "I love you so much, Danny, Always & Forever", Steve said simply, not afraid to show his emotions, & speak from the heart. "Right back at ya, Babe, I love you too so much, Always & Forever, Baby, Always & Forever", as they fell asleep in each others' arms, & slept peacefully for the rest of that evening.

 

The Next Morning, Danny woke up to the wonderful smell of coffee, & breakfast, He found Steve coming in from a swim in the ocean, as he toweled off, He said to his lover with a hot kiss to his sweet, & tempting lips, "Here, You can't go off & do crime fighting, without eating a great breakfast, He quickly set the table up, & they sat down to eat. Then, They got ready to start the day. Danny & Steve shared one more kiss, & the blond detective took the evidence with him, that Steve had gathered, & headed straight for Five-O HQ.

 

Lou knocked on Danny's office door, & asked, "Jersey, Got a minute for me ?", The Blond said with a smile, "Sure, Lou, Come on in", & Lou took a seat before him, & asked in concern, "You okay ?, What's up ?", "Yeah, I am fine, Danny, I was just thinking, & went over some notes on the past auctions, & went of the scene photos, I think you should go in, & replace Brian Paleka, so you could be involved undercover, & be close to Steve, Just in case the shit hits the fan", & The Loudmouth Detective said with a smile, "Hell of an idea, Lou, I like it, Let's hope the others like it too", & they went to find them, before they return to their paperwork.

 

When they brought the idea to the others, Kono said, "I think we should have you wired wirelessly, making sure that you get every detail, & we are there, In case you & Steve are in trouble," The Handsome Hawaiian Lieutenant added, "I also think you should let Steve know what's going on, & have a code word between you that you agree on, & let us know, if you guys need us to bust in there". Lou said, "I can arrange everything", Danny smiled, & said to the big guy, "Thanks, Lou", & then he said to the mini group, "I will let definitely let you know, After I talk to Steve about it", & they went on with their day.

 

Danny called to cancel dinner, cause he is working late with the team, Steve couldn't go anyway, cause Wo Fat is taking him to some party, but they made promises to go out the next night, When they got to their favorite spot, Danny filled him in on the case, & especially about Brian Paleka, The Blond bit his lower lip, & asked, "What do you think, Babe ?", Steve thought about it for a second, & said with a sigh, "One part of me can't stand you being hurt, The Other is thrilled to have you with me, If the auctions are gonna resume", he concluded with a smirk, "Yeah ?", Danny said with a smile, "Yeah", The Stripper said with a bigger smile, as they shared a kiss, & they continued on with their evening of fun.

 

The Next Following Weekend, Rachel warned Danny that Steve better be good to their children, & watch Charlie like a hawk, when they are in the water together. Danny said vowing, "I promise you, Rache, He will be with them always", She nodded her approval, as she kissed Charlie, & Grace "goodbye", & hugs them each. "Have fun, Guys", She said, as they raced to the camaro, "Love you, Mom, See you later !", They cried out in unison, & Danny kissed her cheek, & said, "Thanks for this, Rache, I **_really_** appreciate it". She nodded,  & said, "You're welcome, Daniel", she entered her mansion, looking forward to some time alone with her husband, Danny joined his kids in the car, & went off to Steve's summer home, worrying about the weekend being successful.

 

It turned out Danny didn't have to worry about anything, When Steve announced that he was grilling cheeseburgers, & hotdogs on the grill, The Former Seal had him won over, & especially with his old **_GI Joe_** toys, that he gave to him to have. The Little Boy thanked him profusely,  & then Joanie was welcoming ray of sunshine, as she & Mary had him help them make a huge sandcastle, while Grace, Danny, & Steve relaxed from their time in the water, The Young Teenager said, as she remembered her manners, "Thank you for everything, Steve", Steve choked back emotion, & said, "You are welcome, Grace", He looked back at Danny, who winked at him, & mouthed, _"See ?, You ** _are_** great with them"_ , They continued their weekend of fun.


	9. He'll Be Loved: Eight: Part H:

The rest of day went well, The Children, Even though Grace is too old for bedtime stories, they all wanted Steve to read them one, since it was late, & Danny & the kids were staying the night, Steve agreed to do just one story, Danny & Mary-Ann smiled, as they watched their love one interact with the kids. He noticed, from his the corner of his eye, Something was bothering Danny, & he decided to wait, til they are in his bedroom, so they can talk privately about it. Cause, They don't want to worry about ruining family night at all.

 

Mary-Ann said to Danny, making sure that the kids & Steve stayed out hearing range, "I just want to say, Danny, Thank you for being such a wonderful & a kind hearted person to my brother, I mean, I was worried about him being there all time with Wo Fat, & how he is treating him, But I don't have to worry about you, Cause you love with your being & heart", The Blond smiled, & said, "Thanks for saying that, Mare, I love him so much, He makes it easy for me to do so", They watched the touching scene a little bit longer, before they all put the kids down to sleep, & they went to sleep immediately, while they went to their own rooms, so they can rest.

 

"Baby, Is everything okay ?", Steve asked with concern, as they were getting ready for bed, They wanted to shower first, so they can wash the day off of them, Danny promised that there won't be any secrets between them, so he told Steve everything about the case, all the new leads, Steve listened attentively, & said with a smile, "I will be fine, As long as I have you on my side, Everything should be fine", Danny suddenly felt tense, & stressed, Steve had him turn over, so he could give him a full body massage, but looking at his ass was a bonus too.

 

"Mmmm, God, That feels so good, Babe, You do have the magic hands", Danny said moaning out in pleasure, "It's a gift", Steve said with a smirk, as he continued to do the massage, & was relieved to see his blond lover relaxing under his touch, Danny was full of passion, & lust now, He practically jumped Steve's bones, kissing with so much heat, & the former seal returned it right back, "I want you, Steve, I want you now", The Blond said breathlessly, as they were continuing to kiss, They stopped, so they can get out of the tub, shut it off, dry off, & head for the bedroom.

 

They fell on to the bed together, as they were trying to get into the other's skin, as they were fucking each other senseless, & Steve was caressing his lover's deliciously muscular ass, & he rimmed him, "Danno, Please tell me that this would never get old", Danny said panting, "If does, I will shoot us", Then, He had his payback, & making Steve squirm & wither, just working on his cock, & nipples alone, making them so sensitive to the touch. Then, They were spent, & held each other, "As long as I am alive, I will always protect you & our family", Danny vowed, as he felt Steve spooned against him, "I love you, Danny, I love you so much, Please believe it", Danny smiled, & said, "I believe it, I love you too", They shared a small kiss, & they fell asleep in each other's arms, sleeping peacefully without any problems.

 

Things at the club were going better than ever, since Steve took over, He was the hottest opening number ever, & everyone was just eating it up, & paid double the admission price. Wo Fat was glad to see that Steve was so happy. But he has no idea, that his husband is having an affair, & trying to get him on tape to confess to his crimes. He surprised him with an expensive "promise" ring, Steve accepted it, trying to stay in character, & kissed him convincingly, "Why don't you stay awhile ?, I won't be long", Wo Fat smiled, & said, "I'll be right here, Waiting for you", & then Steve went to do his set, Wo Fat knew something was up with his husband, but decided to chalk up to the good mood, that he is in, & relaxed, as he waited for the former seal to return.

 

Steve returned a little while later, He was surprised that Wo Fat had his dressing room set up in a romantic setting, & the well-known criminal was smiling, & said, "Come sit, I had all of your favorites be brought in," The Handsome Stripper did, as he was told. They ate the wonderful meal, Steve felt a pain in his neck, Wo Fat was up immediately, & was taking care of it for him, "Hmmm, Thank you", he said, as he looked up at him, Wo Fat said with a smile, "Anything for you, Baby", Steve went to change for bed, They decided to stay there tonight, Steve got rid of the wire, that he was wearing for awhile. Then he hit **_"RECORD"_** button on his phone,  & hid it, so Wo Fat would not find it, He knew it was risky, but he wants that man out of his life, so he can start fresh with Danny.

 

That in the meantime, Danny was putting his two kids to bed, & Grace said, "Danno, You really like Steve, Don't you ?", The Blond smiled, & said, "Yeah, Monkey, I really do", Charlie piped in, saying, "Good, Cause he is nice, & funny, He makes all of us happy, Danno", Danny reached over to his baby boy, & said smiling, "He sure does, Tiger", & he kissed them both "good night", & he settled himself down with a beer, before he went to bed, He just hopes that Steve is okay, while he is with Wo Fat.

 

Meanwhile, Brian, & Wo Fat were out of the club for the day, the very next day, discussing how to intergrade the club into their business dealings, As they were doing this, Gino, One of Brian's friends, was being sleazy around Steve, & making him feel uncomfortable, "How about you get out of those clothes for me, & I will show you a real man ?", He leered at him, Steve was use to it, & said, "Sorry, I don't do nightmares", Gino gripped his wrist, & said angrily, for being rejected, "Hey, I am offering you a deal here", "Fuck off", Steve said, as he broke Gino's grip, "You Stupid, _**Cockslut**_ !", He backhanded him so hard, he hit the bar, Sheila was in "Mama Bear" mode.

 

"Hey, Pick on someone, You can handle, You Dumb Son of a bitch !", she exclaimed in venom, as she kicked him in the balls, & she helped Steve up, "Shit, Steve, The Boss is not gonna be too happy to see this", She saw a bruise forming on his cheek, & he had a split lip, As predicted Wo Fat & Brian came in, when they heard the noise & yelling, "What the hell happened ?", Wo Fat asked, as he was trying to keep calm. "This Idiot tried to hit on Steve, when Steve rejected him, He decided to make him his punching bag", Sheila reported her, as she was applying ice to his bruised cheek. Brian said in shame, "Wo Fat, I am so sorry, I will make sure that he behaves the next time, & show manners," "Just get him out of my fucking sight, Before I kill him", Wo Fat growled, as he turned his attention to Sheila, & Steve. Steve could hear Brian ripping his friend a new one.

 

"I just want to go home, Wo Fat, Please, Hon, I just want to go home", Sheila said with a concerned tone, "Boss, I think you should have your doctor come look at him at your condo, That way, Steve could relax, & you don't worry", Wo Fat said with a nod, "Good idea, Thanks, Sheila", & then the couple left, Wo Fat went to make arrangements, & then they went towards their condo, "What will happen to Gino ?", "Don't worry your smart mind, Beloved, He will be taken care of", A week later, He found out that Gino was killed by an assassin, Steve made an excuse to do errands, He went straight to Danny's, who was pissed to see him in the condition, that he was in, Steve just fell into his arms, & cried out exclaiming, as he sobbed, "When **_will_** this stop !", Danny basically comforted him in the entrance of his living room,  & soothing him with his words, for the rest of their time together.


	10. He'll Be Loved: Nine: Part I:

Danny shushed him soothingly, & took him into his arms, & just held him, rocking him back & forth, as they continued to sit in the middle of the living room floor, til the stripper calmed, & composed himself thoroughly. Danny hates to see the love of his life like this, It kills him inside, He focuses on Steve's needs now, cause they are important to him. "Everything is gonna be okay, Babe, You'll see", The Blond said, as he hugs him, Steve got control of his emotions, & said with a smile, "I know, You're right, Danno", as they moved to the kitchen, so they can get something to eat.

 

Kono was pissed off that a murder had happened, It shouldn't have, She went to Chin's office, so she could vent. "This son of a bitch is slick, We need something to nail this bastard", The Ex-Surfer said angrily, as she sat down, & looked at her cousin straight in the eye, Chin said, "I know, Kono". Lou said soothingly, "We will make sure that he would never lay a finger on our boy again". They went back to work, hopefully having some good news for Danny, when he calls or comes in to check in, & they enjoyed the silence for awhile.

 

When Danny was sure that Steve was asleep, & he went to the kitchen, so he could get a glass of whiskey, & try to calm himself down, after what Steve told him what he experienced, while he was undercover. He just wanted to find Wo Fat, & kill him, He saw that Steve was now resting peacefully, He said thinking to himself, as he looked at Steve's sleeping form, **"I promise you, Babe, Everything ** _will_** be okay, That animal will be out of your life, I swear it"** , & he finished his drink, & went to his study.

 

Brian & Wo Fat were discussing their business, & the death of Gino, The High Profile Investor said, "I think we should move everything around according to the schedule, we set up". The Powerful Mobster said, "Yeah, Cause, If we don't stick to our arrangement, The whole operation could go to hell", Brian said, "I will set everything up on my end", & Wo Fat thanked him, & he left him, & made arrangements to spend time with his husband. He definitely wants Steve to feel safe with him, & around him too.

 

Steve woke up, & found Danny working on his own cover, & he asked his lover, "Is everything okay, Danno ?", He had a concern look on his face, & he bent down & placed a kiss on the top of his head. "Everything is fine, Hon, I am going over my part in taking Wo Fat & his operation down", He reassured the handsome brunette, & then he led him into the kitchen, saying, "Let's have some lunch", They walked hand in hand to have a nice lunch together, Then, Steve & Danny will get to spend time together, Before Steve has to go back to his ruthless husband.

 

Kono found a secret passage way out, Just in case that things get hairy, she said, "Guys, I think that we found the safe route, cause, we need to have plans, & be organized for awhile". Lou said, "I am gonna have the place wired up, & be also set up for sound", Chin said, "I think we also access for getting video over there". Kono said, "We agree then, We wait to tell Danny", They called Danny, & they agreed to have dinner together, & organize everything for the takedown, & to give Steve, Mary-Ann, & Joan a new life.

 

Danny & Steve were enjoying their time together, as they sat down, & watched the beautiful scenery around them, & they weren't thinking about their problems for once. "Babe, I think that you shoukd watch yourself a bit, Also, Maybe stay on his good graces, Then, We **_will_** have enough to arrest him", Steve said, "Yeah, I think I could hold on a bit longer", They shared a couple of hot kisses,  & then they got ready to go their separate ways. Steve knew as long as Wo Fat is in a happy mood, then things will be all right, & Steve will be free from him once & for all.

 

Wo Fat was happy with the arrangements, that he made, He made sure that the setting was more than comfortable. **"God, I think this is the biggest step, we are taking in our relationship"** , The Kingpin thought to himself, as he set up the bathroom, & put out the strawberries, & champagne, so his lover would enjoy it, & relax for a bit. He went to wait for his husband, & be there for him, when he comes home. The Criminal knew that he will have true happiness at his grasp, & he will be a successful businessman, & criminal in the world.

 

Meanwhile, The Five-O Ohana were having dinner at their favorite café, They were going over details needed for the bust, & also they made sure that there aren't any fuckups. "I am sure Wo Fat has everything on the up, & up, plus he is smart", Kono said, as she was thinking things out. Lou said confidently, "We are better", Chin said, "Danny, What do you think ?", The Blond said, "I think we should continue on with what we are doing", Everyone agreed, & they enjoyed their dinner, & their evening of fun.

 

Steve got to the hotel, that Wo Fat told him to meet him at, He was surprised that his husband arranged a nice & relaxing evening for him, but he will keep in mind, what Danny told him to do. He kissed Wo Fat on the lips, & asked, "What's the special occasion ?", Wo Fat shrugged, & said with a smile, "Nothing, I just feel like doing something nice for you, You like ?", The Former Seal said this, as a response with wide eyes to his question, "Like ?, I love", as he took everything in, & was shocked by the surprise.

 

"Thank you", Steve said softly, as he smiled, Wo Fat said, "You bring out the best in me, Baby, So I want to show you my appreciation, love, & devotion to you". They shared a hot kiss, & he stripped his husband's hot body. The Former Seal groaned in pleasure, & then he kissed him back, He ordered him to get in the tub, & served him with strawberries, & champagne, while he takes care of his business, Steve relaxed, & knew that everything was going according to plan.


	11. He'll Be Loved: Ten: Part J:

Danny was getting use to not having Steve in his home, & bed. He was masturbating to the thought of his sexy lover getting him off. He knew that Steve now trusts him, & he trusts him. They know that there aren't secrets between them, Honesty is the best way to go for them, & they are happy about their choices so far. The Blond took his lover's pillow, & held on to it, as he fell asleep afterwards.

 

Steve was thoroughly relaxed in the bubble bath that Wo Fat had set up for him, & he was giving him a massage. "That feels so good, Baby", Wo Fat took that as encouragement to continue on with what he is doing. "I am sorry that I had been difficult, & I promise to help more", as he lets out a moan, as Wo Fat works out the kinks in his shoulders. Steve said looking at him, as he turned to face him, "I am also sorry that I've been distant". Wo Fat kissed the top of his head, & said, "Everything is okay now, & we are gonna be on top of the world, Baby", He went to wash him up, & then left him alone, After he was done, he drained the tub, & cleaned up, & went to his phone, & stop the recording.

 

The Next Morning, Danny was feeling a little bit better about things, & he made himself some breakfast, & was ready to start the day. He was stressing a bit, cause he was worried about his lover being discovered, & killed right away. The Blond hopes to see him soon, cause he has to know that he is okay. He kept to himself, & was doing his work for the case, & making sure that it sticks really good. He was stressed out, & couldn't do a thing about it. He was so distracted, He didn't even hear Steve come in, & lean against the doorjam.

 

"Mmmm, **_Baby_** , You looked stressed", The Stripper cooed seductively, as he turns around, he shuts, & locks the door. He turns back to him, & stalks him like he was prey, Danny gulped, & wondered what's gonna happen next at that moment. "We...we...,We can't do this here, Steve, It's risky", The Blond said, as he panted out. "Oh yes, We can do it here, or anywhere, I am ready to take the risk, Are you ?", Steve asked with a smirk. He attacks his pants with passion, while Danny leans back in his desk chair, & closes his eyes, as he is about to get serviced.

 

 _"Oh, Steve, oh, Steve !"_ , Danny chanted, as he was enjoying the sensations, that the former seal was bestowed. "Open your eyes, Danno, I want to see you, & your beautiful baby blues, As you cum", He stroked him between firm, & gentleness. The Blond never experienced a handjob, like the one he was getting. Then, Steve went to do a sucking, & humming motion, that he knew would drive Danny crazy. "Please, Steve, Don't tease", he was practically begging, The Stripper decided to give him what he needed.

 

"Don't worry, Babe, I got you, & I will take care of you too", Steve reassuring him, & held him, making him feel cherished at the same time, Danny kissed him, & said, "I know you do, Baby, I trust you too", Steve just went to work on making sure that Danny is completely relaxed, after it was finished. Danny screamed out his pleasure, as Steve worked him over. He came into the sexy stripper's mouth, & the handsome brunette took in like it was nothing, They were both panting, & flushed. Steve began to fix him up, as Danny was composing himself.

 

Steve gave the sensitive organ a couple of teasing licks, & then he put him in, & zippered him back up, giving him a pat, He said with a smile, "Feel better, **_Love_** ?", he cooed seductively, as he went around  & sat across in one of the guest chairs, gloating that he is a master of se , The Loudmouth Detective nodded, & he was blushing, as he smiled, saying, "I feel much better, Thank you", Steve said, "I brought you this", He took out his phone, & played the recording. Danny took a listen to it, & heard that Wo Fat is planning something big, The Blond said, "I think we got him, But we need the otbers' opinions on this", & they gathered up the others & headed for their favorite drinking spot.

 

They all headed to the **_Hawaiian Hilton Village_** , where they got appetizers, & their drinks, Steve played the recording, & everyone paid attention to the details, Danny asked his love ones & teammates, "What do you think, Guys ?", Lou said simply, "Let's get the son of a bitch", Kono added, "Plus, Let's play it smart, we don't want anyone hurt", Chin said, "I think we stick to the plan, & we have eyes on Steve at all times, Also, I think check-in calls should be added to the plan as well", Everyone agreed, & went home to rest, as they were ready to go undercover.

 

The Next Afternoon, Danny & Steve arranged to meet Mary-Ann & Joan at the park, which is perfect, cause Rachel & Stan sensed that something was going on, so they let the couple take Grace & Charlie with them. As the kids were playing on the swing set, Steve broke the news to his baby sister, about the case, & what he is gonna do. "No, Hell no, No way, You're freakin feeding my brother to the wolves", Tge Beautiful McGarrett said, as she started to freak out. Steve said soothingly, "It's gonna be okay, Mare, You'll see", as he comforts her. Danny adding, "He won't be out of our sights", That made the Blond McGarrett feel a little bit better. They watched the kids play, & were enjoying it. Grace & the kids came up to them saying that they were hungry, so they got them fed, & continued their fun day.

 

Before they knew it, The Auction came, & went, They had the room that Steve was using as a dressing room wired up, so it wouldn't be suspicious, if they checked Steve. The Brunette was nervous, & he hoped that he would get bidded on by a nice & normal guy, & not a freak. They also are hoping that Brian would bid on him, catch him in the act of fucking Steve, get him to make a deal, & roll over on Wo Fat, so he can save his own ass. Danny noticed that Steve was nervous on the footage, as he was getting ready to do his part, He said this, as a response to calm him down.

 

 ** _"Baby, You got this down cold, You know that you can do this, Right ?, I believe in you, & so do the others, Just think, We **_will_** be together, as soon as this was over"_** , It made Steve smile, & he said thinking to himself, **_"I can do this, I ** _can_** do this"_** , He kept telling himself over, & over. Wo Fat came to check in on him with a smile, "It's time, My Precious Jewel", Danny split from the surveillance van, & hurried in, so he could back his lover up, if it's needed in there, & he wants to see Steve do his thing.


	12. He'll Be Loved: Eleven: Part K:

Danny couldn't believe that there are so many sex fiends, who love this sort of thing. He couldn't believe that Steve was actually a part of this, & now, he is jealous, that someone will have their way with him, & hurt him in the process too. The Loumouth Detective knew how to blend in, so he wasn't sticking out like a sore thumb, He spotted Brian Paleka, & went to work on him. The Investor smiled, as the blond approach him, Hw knew that he was interested in doing business.

 

"Mr. DeMarco, It's a pleasure to meet you, He held out a hand, Danny took it, & kissed it, as a sign of a respect. The Blond Detective said with a bright smile, "The Pleasure is mine", & they went straight to business. "What type are you looking for ?", Brian asked, indicated to his men, & women doing their thing. "I am looking for a hot & sexy brunette, muscular, mysterious, with a bit of alluring on the side". Brian smirked, & said, "I got the one for you, Just have your money ready", He left to prepare his announcement about not bidding in the first part of the auction.

 

Steve & the chosen ones were ready to do their spicy, & sexy routine, as part of the entertainment, Wo Fat put a hand on his shoulder, & said, "You'll be great, Babe, I just know it", & placed a gentle kiss on it. He went to the front, & took his customary seat, so he is not to miss a thing. Steve took a deep breath, & kept thinking to himself, **"I can do this, I can do this, I ** _can_** do this, For my **_new_** future,  & for Danny"**. Then he & his group took their cues, & were ready to perform, Then take part in the auction.

 

Danny was in complete awe to see his lover in the zone, as he saw him at the side of the stage, preparing to go on. Steve caught Danny looking at him, & he winked, as a response to it. Danny mouthed, _"Love you, Babe"_ , & Steve nodded, & mouthed, _"Love you too, Danno"_. They focused their attention back on the case. Danny took his seat,  & watched to see if anything suspicious is gonna happen. As soon as he saw that everything was okay, he focused back on the performance, that was being put on.

 

Steve now was feeling a little more confident, & was doing dance moves that should be considered "illegal", the hungry guys couldn't get enough of the former seal shaking his ass, & his dancing. The Women & Danny were swooning over Steve, as he & fellow strippers were doing their moves, & quickly down to their G-strings, & bras, when they did the finale, Everyone whooped, hollered, & applauded, as they were taking their bows, & went to clean themselves up. While they were doing that, Danny & the audience were treated to a wonderful food, & drink display. The Blond was feeling a bit better about things so far going well, He quickly updated the others.

 

The Patrons were having so much fun, plus Danny was mixing, & mingling among them, seeing if they can get some useful info, & intel. Wo Fat feels like he has competition for Steve with him, & he decided to play nice, cause business would be good with him contributing to it. He also wants to see if he has any feelings for his husband. "Hello, Mr. DeMarco, I am so pleased that you could make it", The Criminal Kingpin said with a tight smile, & Danny said with a smile of his own, "The Pleasure is mine, Wo Fat, Your reputation proceeds you". Wo Fat nodded, "Please make yourself comfortable, Enjoy yourself", Danny nodded, & said, "Thank you", he thought to himself, as he continued on with his evening, **"You Bastard, I am taking you down for Steve"** , & he focused on the case in front of him.

 

Sheila was doing her part as the management of the strippers. She wiped the sweat off of Steve's muscular & delicious body, she pushed him into the shower, so he could clean up. "Baby, How are you feeling & holding up ?", The Handsome Brunette said with a smile, "I'm hanging on", & he hurried for the shower, while she got his outfit ready to wear for the auction. She helped him dress for it, & she noticed that he was a little bit afraid, so she said to him, "It will be okay", & he knew that she was right, & he went right out there.

 

The Auction went on as planned, Every woman & man that took part in it, was bid on for the evening. Brian was very impressed that investment was coming back tenfold, & he went to Wo Fat, & said to him, "It's time for the star of our little show", He went up to make his announcement, that he wasn't bidding, & he introduces Steve to the crowd, who would devour him in two seconds flat, Danny said into his earpiece, "Guys, I am going for it". He raised his hand, & said, "I bid $50,000 on that delicious man", much to the shock of Steve, & everyone there.

 

There was a bidding war going on for him, & Danny broke the record for the auction, "$125,000", Danny said confidently, as ever. The Other Guy backed off, Steve shrugged at him, like better luck next time. He continued on to Danny, & left the party for the _**Hilton**_ , so their cover could remain intact. As soon as they were in private, They had their earpieces out, & were making out, Having no idea that someone is spying on them from the **_Control Room_** , & getting some blackmailing photos to get money from Danny, so the photos wouldn't get published, & he will join them. They have no idea, that they are dealing with Five-O, & they are gonna be stopped.

 

The Next Morning after a night of passion, Steve arranged for breakfast to be brought to the room, Kono, Lou, & Chin came to gather reports from the coue, as they ate. "So far, Let's keep up the momentum, I think we can catch these son of a bitches", Danny said, Lou said, "Pack extra heat, We don't want those bastards getting the drop on us", Kono handed Steve a surfer medallion, & it had a button in the middle of it, "You feel unsafe, or you're wanting to quit, we won't hold it against you, Steve, We will get you & your family the hell off of the island, Th as t includes Grace, Charlie, & Danny", Steve put the necklace around his neck, & said, "Thanks, Kono, & Guys, But, Danno & I are gonna see this through", Chin said, "Well, We admire you for it", Kono & Lou nodded in agreement, as they finished their breakfast.

 

Brian & Wo Fat met to discuss further details for their business, & count their profits, "Last night was good, It could've gone a bit better", The Investor said, raising an eyebrow. "We just have todkuble the price for admission, & food & drink", The Criminal said simply, as he recorded the last transaction into their books, so it looks legit. He had a thought, "I want all info on Deigo DeMarco, The Works, There is something I don't like, I smell it on him", Brian nodded, & said, "I will get on it", They finished their day, & went into the office.


	13. He'll Be Loved: Twelve: Part L:

Sheila noticed that Steve was in a chipper mood, she knew that it had to do with the blond fellow, she saw him with, "If he is having fun, Good for him", she thought to herself, as she focused her attention back on wiping down the bar. She knew that things are sure gonna get interesting, she winked at Steve. He smiled, as he was approaching her. The Fiesty Bartender loves it, when he is like this.

 

"Hey, Babe, How's it going ?", He asked, as he sat down, & waited for her to pour his usual drink. "Good, But, I am not the one, who is glowing", she said in a teasing tone, he blushed slightly, as she said this, She smiled bigger, & he blushed even harder. "I betcha he is hot in the sack", Sheila said with no shame, "Sheila !", Steve exclaimed in disbelief, as he took his drink from her. "Don't be such a prude", she said laughing, & then she said, "Just be happy, Steve, You deserve it", Steve smiled, & said, "I will, I promise", & he was enjoying his drink, while she was doing her chores.

 

Wo Fat & Brian received the photos to blackmail Danny with, "These are fantastic", Brian said, as they are looking it over, The Well-Known Criminal agreed, "I think that we could get a higher price for them, If he steps out of line", The Investor agreed about that. But, He was not so sure about Steve, Wo Fat noticed that something was off about his partner, "What is it ?", he asked him, & Brian sighed deeply, & let it out, then he spoke his mind. "I am not sure that Steve can be trusted", The Investor said with concern.

 

"I think that we can trust him, So far, He hasn't given me a reason not to", Wo Fat said sensibly, as he went to get them some drinks, as they were having their meeting. "I think we should keep watch on him, " The High-Profiled Backer said, as he took a swig of his whiskey. "He is not to be bothered, Unless I say otherwise", Brian was not sure about his partner's decisions, so he will keep his mouth shut for now, so the business could now succeed from that point on. He will have his men subtly watch him, while he is out, & about.

 

Steve spent his time practicing his routine, & it got spicer, & spicer, as he went through it, He was feeling like things are looking up his way. He was happy, & his family was safe at the moment. He went home to spend time with Mary-Ann, & Joan. "Unca Steve !", The Little Girl exclaimed with happiness, as she spotted him coming in through the front door, He had the biggest smile on his face, as his niece greeted him. It was the perfect way to end the day, especially a stressful one. "Hi, Joan", he said, as he hugged her, & they went inside to find his sister.

 

Mary noticed the brighter change in her brother, she knew it is because of Danny, She owes so much to him, & she'll never forget it. "How's your day, Brother ?", she asked, as he comes in with her daughter clinging on to him, "Fine," He simply replied, & didn't even bother to hide the smile, "It's because of Danny, Isn't it ?", The Blond McGarrett said knowingly, as she saw the smile on her sibling's face, & had a bigger one plastered on her own face. "I am gonna see him for now on", Steve said announcing, Mary-Ann nodded, & said, "That's good, You deserve to be happy, Steve, After all that you had been through", He hugged her, & said, "Thanks, Mare", & he went to help her to make dinner.

 

As predicted, Danny received the blackmail photos, & he knew that the plan was still going perfectly, without any mistakes. He called in the others, & said, "I just received the photos, I didn't think Wo Fat would go this far", The Blond said, as he showed them the photographs. "I don't think it's Wo Fat, Boss", Kono said, as she studies one of the photographs, Chin said agreeing, "I think it's Brian", Lou said simply, "Chin's right, We have to be very careful", Danny nodded, & said, "He is getting suspicious, I knew we would bait him, We are gonna continue as is", Everyone nodded, & the meeting was finished, & they went to their load of paperwork for the day.

 

Brian did the research that Wo Fat wanted on Diego DeMarco, He couldn't find a thing on him, except a stint in Riker's, for Prostitution, Drug Possession, & Intent to sell, But never ratted anyone out, when he got captured. He reported back to Wo Fat about him, "So far, Everything I checked out, & references he provided, says he is legit", But Wo Fat wasn't satisfied, & said, "Dig deeper, I want him watched, whenever he goes to his businesses, I want to make sure that he doesn't bring any trouble to us, like the cops". Brian said, "I am on it, I am owed some favors, I am gonna collect on them", He went to make some arrangements, While Wo Fat was left alone, saying thinking to himself, **"I ** _am_** not gonna have some fluke fucking my business up,  & messing my delicate jewel & flower"**. He went to make some arrangements, so he could see himself, if Danny is legit, or to see if his alter ego, Diego DeMarco is legit.

 

Once Joan was in bed, Mary-Ann couldn't help but express concern for her older brother, & the undercover case, that he is helping Five-O on, "I still don't know about this, Steve, I mean Wo Fat is a brutal son of a bitch, What if you get caught, or worse get hurt, & die at his hands ?", she was a bit of emotional, as she said this. The Stripper comforted his little sister, & said, "I am being very careful, & Danny & the others have me covered, plus there is subtle protection for you, & Joan, That would put my mind at rest, As I do this", Mary nodded, & said, "Okay, I just want this to be over", "It will be, Little Sister, I promise you", he said, as he planted a kiss on the top of his head, & they went inside, & got some beers, & went back to enjoy the sunset in front of him.

 

Steve told Wo Fat that Danny wanted to make a deal, so he went to him, pretending it's a meet, but it's really a date, Also he had his trusty bodyguard with him, Just in case something happens. Bruno said, as he took in the surroundings around him, "Please be careful, Also say "hi" to Danny for me, I won't say a thing to the boss", Steve rewarded him with a smile, & a hug, saying, "Thanks, Bruno, You are the best", He hurried inside of the restaurant, so he could find Danny, & they get their date started officially. He missed him, ever since the auction had happened, He hopes that this case would be over, so they can start their lives together.

 

He was shown to the private room, that he requested, & he made sure that Danny's favorites were all there, & he sat down, & tried to calm himself down, The Former Seal knew he could stick out a bit longer, if needed, even if it becomes brutal. He took a sip of wine, that was offered to him, The Blond showed up, & Steve smiled, cause he knew that even if it's for one night, They could be them, & not focus on the case, or Wo Fat, or even be working too.


	14. He'll Be Loved: Thirteen: Part M:

Danny & Steve reached for each other, as they kissed passionately, Steve had him sit at a table, & then he said, "I think Wo Fat is starting to trust me a bit more, I have him hook, line, & sinker". The Blond nodded, & said, "I think Brian had some photos of us to keep me line, & to blackmail me with, so I would join his & Wo Fat's operation", as they dig in the meals, that the former seal had preordered for them.

 

"I expected as much", Steve said with a shake of his head, & he broke a piece of bread & dipped in the sauce that was on his plate, He bit into it, & chewed, as he was thinking. "Please be careful, I can't afford to lose you, I just can't, Danno". Danny took of one of his hands, & kissed each knuckle, saying, "You won't ever lose me ever, Babe, Not as long as I am alive", Steve couldn't help but feel that something bad is gonna happen, he put the thought to the side, so he can enjoy the evening with his man.

 

"I want us to go to this resort, I found, It's private & it's like being at a hotel, but not really & having the experience, I think you would like it, Danny", Steve said with a smile, The Loudmouth Detective said with a smile, "If it's important to you, Then we will go, as soon as this case is wrapped up". That made Steve smile, cause they are closer to having the life, that they are dreaming of. The Stripper can't wait to get rid of this life, & start new with a new one.

 

Danny received a phone call from Brian & Wo Fat, He was expecting it, Brian told him where to meet them, so Danny agreed to it, & said to the others, "I want everything recorded, & in detail, I can't afford any screw-ups, I want everything on the record", Kono said, "Don't worry, Bossman, We got you covered", & Chin said confidently, "There **_is_** no way that they would escape this, No way", Lou said, "I will be inside as one of the staff members, making drinks, but gathering information for the case, as well", That made the blond feel good,  & he was able to relax, til the meet happens.

 

Steve didn't like the fact, that Brian & Wo Fat reached out to Danny so soon, & he said, "They have tricks up their sleeves, so please, please be careful, Baby, I beg of you, You really don't know what they are capable of", The Stripper warned him, as they were lying in bed after an intense round of lovemaking. "I got the others all around me, I don't think they would be stupid enough to try something early in the game", The Blond said, as he caressed his lover's hip in a soothing way. "Please bring some extra heat in case, okay ?", Danny kissed him on the top of his head, "I promise, I will", & they fell into a peaceful slumber, not worrying about anything, til the next day.

 

Rachel & Stan invited the couple for dinner, They all spent time with Grace, & Charlie, making sure that they come first. As soon as the kids went off to play, after they had dessert, The Adults had the talk about how the case is going. "Are you making any headway ?", The Business Executive asked with concern laced in his voice, "We just got into his operation," Steve said, "It takes time for a conviction sometimes", Rachel said with tone, that means no nonsense, "Please, Be careful, Our kids can't lose you or us at anytime", "We promise", the couple replied in unison, & the rest of the evening with on perfectly without worrying.

 

The Meet happened, & it was a relaxing setting surprisingly, as Brian, Wo Fat, & Danny sat down at the table, & having drinks too, to keep the setting calm. "I believe our rates are fair for your business & district", Brian said with a smirk, "If you don't play ball with us, Those photos get out, & your reputation turns to shit", Wo Fat said, as he pulls out the photos. Danny said, "What about penalty ?, I need to cover my people, In case, Something happens," The Loudmouth Detective pointed out. Wo Fat & Brian clicked their fingers, & a suitcase was put in front of him, "$ 2.5 million, Cold Cash, I think it should cover our deal, Don't you think ?", Danny said, "I think this week, We should the details sorted out", & they shook hands, & went on their ways.

 

As soon as Danny entered the house, he was attacked by Steve, **"Must be one of his horny days"** , he thought to himself, Steve tore open his shirt, exposing his muscular torso to him, & licked his nipple, "Mmmm, So glad to see you happy", The Handsome Man said with a wicked gleam in his eyes. "I could tell", Danny said with a moan, as Steve was attacking his neck, & then he slapped the blond on the ass, saying growling, & exclaiming in a commanding tone, "Upstairs now !", He chased his blond adonis upstairs to their bedroom, for a night of sex, & passion.

 

"Mmmm, You look so delicious like this, **_Stud_** , I can't believe that you are mine, & I am yours, We belong together forever", Steve said breathlessly & seductive, as he strips his lover of the last of his clothing, & Danny was doing the same to him, He had Danny in a withering mess, as he was teasing, & licking his cock. "GAWWWD, Steve !", Danny exclaimed, as he was enjoying the sensations that was overtaking him, that Steve was doing to him, Danny ended up coming hard, & fast, Steve had no problem getting every last bit of semen from him, & using it as lube, so he fuck the blond senseless.

 

Danny got to have his payback on Steve, He bit, teased, & tortured his little nipples, making them incredibly sensitive to the touch, & also he made sure that Steve would orgasm just as hard, as he did. They weren't let up on each other, til they were spent, & tired. Also, Danny made sure that Steve would feel the punishing pounding, that he was giving him, for a week. They shared a leisurely shower, & washed each other, washing the stress of the day off of the other's body, Then, They had a late dinner together, Danny said with a confident smile, "Just a bit longer, Baby, Okay ?", Steve said with a smile of his own, "Okay, Danno, I trust you completely, Let's get these guys, okay ?", Danny nodded, & they went to bed, & held each other, til they fell asleep.

 

The Second Auction went off without a hitch, & thanks to Danny's supposed connections, They made a bundle, which was split into the three ways, with a percentage to going to Steve, so he can take care of the workers at the club, & the place itself. Steve got to go to Brian, cause the investor got him fair & square, & he is gonna put on a hell of show, so his cover remains intact. "Mmmm, Sir, I am gonna rock your world", Steve said softly with a smile, "I would like for you to try, **_Sexy_** ", The Investor said in a seductive & challenging tone, Steve just got on his knees, & undid his zipper, Brian just groaned in response, to Steve's warm heat, & mouth on his hard prick, ready to have attention being laid upon.


	15. He'll Be Loved: Fourteen: Part N:

Brian Paleka never felt anything like this from a blowjob, that he had ever received before, He knew that he found talent, to keep his front operation going, & he found it in Steve, "Mmmmm, You are such a little **_Cockslut_** , Aren't you, _**Baby**_ ?", he purred seductively, as he was enjoying what Steve was doing to him. Steve said this answering back to him, with a response of.

 

"Only to my best clients of the club, They deserve world class service, but I don't do prostitution, I draw the line at it", Steve was very adamant about that. Brian said with a nod, "I don't like my girls or boys doing it either, but right now, it's bring in the dough, so we all have our crosses to bear, don't we, Sweetness ?", Steve nodded, & said, "Strip", Brian did, as he was told, & Steve made sure that he was getting the experience, that he paid for, Steve followed him, by stripping, & he pushed Brian down on the bed, & straddles him.

 

He was kissing his neck, & said in a commanding tone, "I want 20 % on top of what I get, I deserve it for putting up with the shit, & I think I am worth it, Don't you ?", He bit one of Brian's nipples, The Investor hissed out, "Yes, You are", Steve flicked & licked at that nipple, He gave a teasing nip, then he moved to the other side, & gave it the same treatment. Brian's main fantasy is to get to pounded by a handsome & sexy man, The High-Profiled Man was shouting out his pleasure, & it sprayed all of himself, & Steve, which Steve licked up, like a grain of salt, cause he was used to this, when he has sex with Wo Fat.

 

Brian was a surprisingly gentle lover, They spent time holding, & caressing each other, "I am gonna make my move soon against Wo Fat, I am gonna expand my territories, by taking over his, I am gonna kill him, I want you as my star attraction, What do you think about that ?", He asked the former seal, as he nosed his cheek. **"What do I think ?, It's tempting, ** _really_** tempting, But wrong"** , He thought to himself with a sigh, & he said to Brian, "Why don't I talk to him ?, I can get him to ease up a bit, Make everything go equal between the two of you ?, What do you say ?", Brian thought about it, & said, "For you, I will do it, You do what you want to do, Let me know either way", They spent the rest of the time making love, & then cleaning up after themselves, & themselves too. Steve went to see his husband about Brian, & see what he has to say.

 

He found that Wo Fat was at home, & in his office working on the details for his plan, Steve took a deep breath, & let it out, He knocked on the door, Wo Fat said with a firm tone, "Enter". The Criminal smiled, as his husband entered the room, & said, "Hello, Baby, What do I owe the pleasure of you visiting me in here tonight ?", "I need to talk to you about Brian, Hon, I think if we don't adjust the agreement, He's gonna revolt, & the business could suffer because of it, I was thinking that you should make everything an even split", He said worriedly, thinking that he may overstep his bounds. Wo Fat thought about it, & said this a response to him, seeing that this is important to his husband.

 

"I think you are right about that, I will talk to Brian, Make him understand where I was coming from, He is a good friend, I think he will be open to listen to me, & let me explain myself, so we can work together", The Kingpin said, knowing Brian, & how he would act. Steve caught some research on Danny, that Wo Fat had started, He needed to think quick, so Wo Fat wouldn't discover him as a cop, & he knew only one thing, Sex, He knew that his husband is a sex fiend, & he would give to him, if it means Danny's cover is intact, & he gets to live without being hurt or dead.

 

Steve kissed him fiercely, & Wo Fat reciprocated the kiss, He put so much passion into it. He bent that perfectly shaped ass over his desk, tore his slacks down roughly to his ankles, & had his legs spread. He rips his shirt off of him too, & then strips out of his own clothes, They proceed to fuck each others' brains out, & senselessly. Wo Fat enjoyed letting out some frustration, & the seal loves using his skill on him.

 

Panting, & Moaning could be heard, Steve was thrusting into him, as he was pounding into his soon to be ex-husband. He teased his cock with his tongue, & Wo Fat screamed out, "GAWWWD !!!", & orgasmed hard. Then, He was putty in his hands, & was willing to do whatever his hunky husband wants. When, Wo Fat fell asleep on their bed, Steve went back to his husband's office, & got additional info for Danny, He needs to keep focus, so he wouldn't get distracted by anything. He also is feeling a little bit guilty about the operation, only a little bit.

 

He expressed his feelings to Danny the next time he saw him, "I was actually considering letting him getting killed, I mean, Brian gave me the perfect opportunity, I didn't take it", as he was be cuddled by his golden adonis, feeling safe, & comforted by him. "You **_are_** a great Person, That's why you didn't take it", He gave him sweet kisses on his neck, which made Steve feel better,  & relaxed in his arms, They are gonna make sure that everyone stays safe. Danny decided a romantic evening at Steve's favorite restaurant was just what they needed.

 

Brian & Wo Fat talked out their issues, & once the business was set, The Investor said with concern, "I still don't trust this DeMarco character, I think he is full of shit, when he claims that he could do something", He hates the fact, that Steve might be smitten with him. Wo Fat noticed that something was off with his friend, & said reassuring him, "If it bothers you, Have a detail on him, & Steve, I can't afford to take any chances", Brian was finally happy to have control, & say in their business dealings, He just knows that Danny is shady, & he can't wait to prove it to Wo Fat.

 

The Next Morning, Brian hires Lorenzo, The Sleaziest Tabloid Photographer, to get him some proof, The Goon followed Steve into the city, & stopped at Danny's house, He found a badge clipped on to his belt, **"Whooo, You ** _are_** fucked !"** , Lorenzo exclaimed thinking to himself, as he took a shot of it, & a couple of them kissing, Having no idea that they were being photographed. Then, The Moneymaker shot was of Danny pulling him into the house, Lorenzo can't wait to go back, & reported what he had found.


	16. He'll Be Loved: Fifteen: Part O:

Danny & Steve were so focused on themselves, They have no idea that they were being watched, as Lorenzo was across the street taking pictures of them, They were in dangerous territory now, & they have to fight like hell to survive to stay alive, & ahead of the game. "God, I missed you so much, Steve, **_So_** much that it hurts", Danny said above a whisper, "Me too, Babe, me too",  & they resumed their passionate kissing. In the meantime, The Tabloid Reporter was on his way back to Brian, & Wo Fat, He is gonna tell them that Steve is definitely a snitch, & can't be trusted.

 

"Your tongue **_is_** so wicked, I love it", Steve gasps, as Danny lets his tongue trail down in the grooves of his abdominals, which were just too much to resist not tracing them, "Glad you think so, If you like my tongue, You'll love my mouth". Without warning, He took him fully into his mouth,  & began to turn him to putty, "OHHHHHHH, SHHHHHHIIIIT !!!!", The Former Seal screamed out, as he orgasmed hard. When he composed himself, "I don't want to even know, You are too good at this, Daniel, Too damn good", Danny said with a smirk, "Why thank you kind, Sir", & they embraced each other, as they took a nap.

 

"He is a cop, I got a beautiful shot of his badge, He is Five-O, Hawaii's Elite Taskforce, It looks like they been fucking for the last couple of weeks, to a month", Lorenzo said, as he was reporting on his findings, "Son of a bitch", Brian said, disappointed that Steve could turn on them. Wo Fat said with an evil smile, "I want him here, I got something in mind, Something so awful, He would think twice of betraying me ever again", Brian knew exactly what that was, "Mmmm, We finally get a chance to get a crack of that sweet ass of his", Wo Fat said to one of his goons, "As soon as he comes here, I want him brought to me", The Goon nodded, & went to wait for Steve. Then one of the other goons went to take care of Bruno, so he couldn't tell Steve that he was discovered & found out.

 

When they woke up, They took a long leisurely shower together, & then they dressed for the day, "I will be fine, Danno, Please don't worry about me too much, okay, I will see you later", The Blond kissed his lover, & said, "See you later, Baby", & they headed for their jobs, Both having no idea that things went to a hell in a hand basket, while they weren't around. "The Boss wants to see you," Wo Fat's goon said, & leads him into the office, & Brian & the other goons were there too, The Door was closed, Suddenly, Steve was held back by his arms, He exclaimed, "Hey !", Wo Fat came across, stood in front of him, back handed him, with blood trickling down his face.

 

"You **_Whore_** , I trusted you, Brought you into my business, My Life, You betrayed me with that pig, I am gonna teach you a lesson, You'll never forget !", he exclaimed with anger, He nodded to the goons to hold him down on the desk, & he ripped off the leather pants, that Steve was wearing, Catcalls & whistles filled the room, cause they were salivating at the sight of that delicious ass, He undid himself, & plunged into him harder than ever, Steve just cried, as the punishment was dealt out, He stood there & took it. He whimpered, as he thought to himself, **"Please, Danny, ** _Please_** come  & find me"**, as the tears were coming down his face.

 

Meanwhile, Danny & the Five-O Ohana were working on the angles & final details of getting Wo Fat, & his operation, so Hawaii would be safe again, "I think we got it all figured it out now", The Loudmouth Detective said with certainty, as they were looking over the plans of Wo Fat's club, & found the best entrance in. "We just have to wait for Steve's signal", Kono said, as she monitor the screen, to see if Steve activated the tracking device, "We can't risk going in early, Otherwise someone could get hurt", Chin said, Lou nodded, & agreed, saying, "Yeah, The best option is to wait", So that is what they did.

 

"Mmmm, **_Baby_** , So nice & tight for me", Wo Fat cooed seductively as he pummeled into him, "Fuck you", Steve spat out in anger, "Soon, My Pet, But first, You like cock so much, Cock is what you gonna get", He nodded to his employees & friends, "Guys, He feels so good, Best you'll ever get", The Goons, & Brian all had their fill of him, Steve was openly crying, Then, When everyone was finished, Wo Fat said in a commanding tone, "Take him to the **_Behavior Room_** , I think he needs some reinforcing", Sheila gasped, as she saw Steve, in the condition that he was in, She hurried to the locker room, went through Steve's things, & found Danny's card, & hurried to call him, to let him know that Steve was in danger.

 

Danny & the gang were now worried, They should've gotten Steve's signal, They were monitoring the screens, to see if it's broken, They had full blown concerns on their faces, as they were doing this, Danny's cellphone rang, They immediately perked up at that, as Danny answered barking, "Williams", _"Detective Williams, This is Sheila form _ **Erotica XXX**_ , I am calling to tell you that Steve is danger, Please come & hurry", Sheila said frantically on the line, _"We will be there, Just get yourself & Steve somewhere safe, If you can, Don't open the doors, unless you know it's us", _"Got it",_ They hung up at the same time, & Danny turned to his team, "Let's step it up, & move it out", & they rushed to get ready to raid the club.

 

They stripped Steve of his clothing, they were wolf whistling, & hollering, catcalling, as they got a look at the delicious body in front of them, They also hit him so many times, that he was afraid that he was gonna die right then & there, He had cuts, bruises, & marks all over him, The Stripper had gotten control on his thoughts, & said thinking to himself, **"Danny would come, Danny ** _would_** come for me"** , as he was getting sprayed time after time with the freezing cold water. Once, They had their fill of their fun, They left him alone, & Sheila rushed in & out to get him without being discovered, & keep him safe, til Five-O comes in to rescue them.

 

They got to the club, Danny gave the countdown signal, & they busted in, They had a shootout, & had lost of the goons, SWAT had the rest in custody, & along with Wo Fat, & Brian. Danny & the others began a frantic search for their love one, "SHEILA, SHEILA !!!!", The Blond screamed out, "HERE, WE ARE IN HERE !!!!", Sheila screamed back with just as much force, that she could muster. Danny & the team got to the spot, & the loudmouth detective kicked in the door, They were shocked to see Steve naked, beaten, & badly bruised, but they put that to the side, as they got him out of there, Paramedics were called, & waiting to load him on to the gurney, & taken to **_King's Medical Center Hospital_** __.

 

Sheila told them that she would ride with him, so he wouldn't be alone, They thanked her, as the ambulance was closed up, & left in a rush to get the former seal the help that he needed. They were clearing, & cleaning up the scene, especially where Steve was raped, & tortured. "Your Slut should've thought about what he started", Wo Fat said smirking, couldn't resist to put that dig in, "What ?", Danny said, as he pretending to clear out his ears, & making his to him. "I said....Your", He was cut off by Danny punching him hard, he fell through the glass table hard, "I guess you shouldn't had say that", Chin said simply, "Stupid, Really stupid", Kono said agreeing, "If Steve doesn't make it, We'll be back, You can count on that", Lou concluded, saying this to him on the ground, They left the rest of the cleaning up to Duke & the HPD, & hurried to the hospital, They called Mary on the way, so she knows what's going on.


	17. He'll Be Loved: Sixteen: Part P:

Steve was moaning in pain, as the paramedics were giving him some temporary relief, as they were heading their way to the hospital, "Babe, Can you hear me ?, Please, please stay with me, You promised me forever, Remember ?", he whispered into his ear, as they were on their quickest way there, so there was nothing to stop them. The Blond was worried about his lover, physically, & mentally. Chin, Kono, & Lou got there, & they all ushered them in, so they could get updates, & also, Danny could get cleaned up.

 

Danny couldn't help but let the tears fall down his face, Everyone was being so comforting to him, "He will be okay, He **_will be_** okay, Danny, You just have to believe that,  & believe in him, You guys are amazing, & have this bond, that can't be broken", Kono said, as she hugs him to her. Lou added, "Steve is a tough guy, He won't go down without a fight, He will stay around for you, & the kids, Also for us, Cause we love him so much", Chin said, "He would, Come on, Brah, Let's get you cleaned up", He led him to the locker room, that the nurses offered, so he would look his best for Steve.

 

Danny lets out his emotion, & frustration, in the shower, He wished that he killed Wo Fat, & make him really pay for the hell that he put his precious lover through. He composed himself, & said to himself thinking, **"I can't lose it, Steve ** _needs_** me, I need to be strong for him"** , He finished up his shower, & he & Chin went back to the waiting room, where Kono & Lou are waiting for them. "Don't worry, Brah, He will come out of this, I just know it", The Loudmouth Detective hopes that his friend is right, cause they need all of the prayers, & luck in the world.

 

Mary-Ann came in, after dropping Joan off at the sitter's, "How is he ?, How's my big brother ?", she asked with concern, "We don't know yet, Mare, He is still being looked at", Chin said with a sigh, "We are not giving up hope, Little Mama", Lou added, Kono said, as she comforts the tear-eyed woman, "We just need to say a lot of prayers, & give off positive energy, So Steve will feel it, Also, He needs the best doctor", Danny said, as he thought of a guy, "I will be right back", & he went to make a phone call, possibly calling in that favor, that was owed to him.

 

Meanwhile, Rachel just got a bad feeling that something bad had happened, Even though, she is not married to him anymore, She hopes that Danny is being careful, & so is Five-O. She shook off the feeling, as Charlie calls out to her, "Mama, I am hungry", She said with a smile, "I am coming, My Baby Boy", She went into her kitchen, & fixed her son a snack, so he can focus on playing, & doing other fun kid stuff. Her body had stiffened, as the phone rang, after she sets Charlie up with his snack.

 

 _"Rachel," Danny's voice broke over the line,_ "Are you okay, Daniel ?", she asked with concern, _"I am, I am, Listen, I need a huge favor, I know it's Stan's time off, & your special time with the kids, But I don't know that many MD's, especially ones who specializes in **_Rape, & Trauma_**, But I need help, I need his help, & yours too", he was practically begging over the phone_, "Of course, Danny, What needs to be done ?, We will help Steve, You know that", she said with conviction. _"Thank you, Rachel, I _ **know**_ that, I need you stay with him, while me  & the team wraps the case, Stan needs to do an exam on him, & become his doctor on record", he said, as he composed himself._ Rachel said, "We will be there, as soon as we can", They hung up, & she went to fill her husband in on the situation.

 

"I don't know what to do, I mean I want to get rid of the house, The Son of a bitch gave me & Joan, Plus, I want my brother far away from the condo, as soon as possible, But, Can it happen ?", she looked over, as she asked the Five-O Team. "I think we have enough juice to make that happen, or at least make the beach property his, & while he is recovering, We can make it manageable for him & Danny", The Blond McGarrett nodded, & said, "It's a plan than", They were going over details, as Danny was making their way back to them.

 

The E.R. Doctor came up to them, & he said reporting his findings, "He went through hell, he was raped & definitely sexually assaulted from his experience, I think also the worst was the cuts, If you can get a specialist in here, I think it **_would_** make the best possible improvement in his recovery", Danny nodded  & said, "I've arranged for someone to come", The Young Doctor said, "Good, All of our resources are available, I will make sure that everyone knows not to bother him or Mr. McGarrett, while they are here", He left to do his rounds.

 

As soon as the doctor was out of earshot, The Team & Mary were telling Danny, what they were talking about, when he came back from making his phone call. "I think it's a great idea, Plus, I think distance from this previous life would make it even better for him, as he feels better", Mary said to Danny, "Why don't lie down here on the couch, Danny ?, We will wake you up if something changes", He was about to protest, when they all gave him the look, "Just dare to challenge us" look, He nodded, & settled down to rest, as he was falling asleep, he dreamed of his new future with Steve, to keep him going, & give him strength.

 

Grace was upset to hear that Steve got hurt, But she was promised that she & Charlie gets to see him, when he is a little bit better, & improving, The British Lady kissed her daughter on the cheek, & said, "Be a good girl for Lana, & help take care of your little brother, okay ?", "Okay, Mom, I love you", she kissed her mother, Rachel smiled, & said, "Oh, I love you too, Baby", They hugged quickly, Stan smiled at his young stepdaughter, & said, "I love you too, Gracie", He kissed her too, & hugged her, Then, They raced to the hospital, Stan has no hesitation of helping Steve, cause he is family, & the kids adore him, He will do his best in helping him.

 

Once they cleaned Steve up, & had him stabilized, The Nurse told the ohana, that he is ready for visitors, but only two at a time, Lou, Kono, & Chin all agreed that Mary, & Danny should go & see him, They will go to HQ, & see if there is any new developments in the case. Once, They were shown to Steve's room, & went in, Danny & Mary held each other, & sobbed, as they took in the condition of their love one, They went in, & sat by each of his bedsides, so he knows that he isn't alone, & that they are there for him.


	18. He'll Be Loved: Seventeen: Part Q:

Rachel couldn't help, but feel sorry for her ex-husband, & his new love, Finally, Everything is good between them, & everything is normal, Now, Steve has to suffer, & it really makes her pissed off, that one of her family members has to pay the price, & suffer. She sighed, & Stan caught it, he took a hand, & brought to his lips, & kissed it.

 

Meanwhile, Danny & Mary-Ann got settled in, & they thought about how much Steve means to them, & how much he has to offer the world. "God, I would take him away from here, Even if it means that he has to get better somewhere else", The Blond Detective said blurting out, Mary-Ann smiled, & said, "I know, I am so glad that you are in his life, & to make it better, I think his life will get better, I just believe it", Mary took a wash cloth, & wiped down her brother's sweaty body. They are praying that Steve is not suffering further.

 

When the Edwards made it to the hospital, Stan looked at his wife, & said, "Everything will be okay, I just believe it will be, I am gonna make sure that Steve is getting the best treatment ever, Also, Danny is welcome to stay at our house, so could Mary-Ann & Joan, We just have to stick together on this, okay ?", The British Lady nodded, & said, "Okay, Stan, I trust you, I love you", "Love you too", Stan said with a smile, & they shared a kiss, & they headed for the hospital, & get started on bring Steve back to all of them.

 

Chin, Lou, & Kono were trying to find out more about the past murders, that involves the sex auctions, that Wo Fat & Brian held in the past. "Damn it, I can't believe that we can't find a thing to nail their asses to the wall", Lou growled out in frustration, "We will, Just have patience, Brother, We will, This will officially be over", They noticed that Kono got off of her cell phone, & had a grim expression on her face, "What's up, Kono ?", Lou asked in concern, "Yeah, Cuz, Talk to us", She sighed, & prepared herself, & them for what she is about to say.

 

"That was Governor Denning on the phone, He is demanding that Danny surrenders his badge, cause he is suspended, & is to report here, & do his job", The Ex-Surfer said sadly, as she told them the dreaded news, "Fuck that, Wo Fat deserves that punch to the face, After what he put Steve through", Lou growled once again, "Calm down, Lou, If we give Danny the "heads up", we can show Denning that Danny can lead on & off the field, Doing it cool under pressure", The Others nodded, & they returned to their day's worth of work, & then head over to the hospital afterwards.

 

Stan was welcomed by the staff, & he asked the attending doctor for the report on Steve, He gave it to him, After going through it with a fine tooth comb, He asked that he helps him in the O.R., & the young doctor accepts & thanks him. Then, He went to find Danny, who introduced him to Mary-Ann, After the intros were made, Stan got down to business, & explained what he found out, & concurred with the young doctor's findings, "I will do my damnest to make sure he makes it through everything okay, Believe me, I have a lot invested in this too, Our kids would never be the same, If he dies & is not here". "Thank you", The Beautiful McGarrett said, as she hugs Stan, He went to set up, while they waited patiently, They didn't even hear the others, & Rachel come in.

 

"Hey, Guys, How is Steve doing ?", Kono asked with a concern tone, "We finally got him situated, & he is about to be operated on, We just got to wait a bit longer to see if he gets through this too", The Blond Detective updated them. Mary said, "Stan is reassuring us, Steve will be okay, & will be able to recover in time", Chin said breathing out a sigh of relief, Lou said with a smile, "He will be back to his old self, & come back to us, Wait & see". Everyone is hoping that the big man is right, After a couple of hours of operating, Stan comes up to them with a smile on his face.

 

"He made it through the surgery just fine, He is gonna be in recovery for awhile, So, I think that all he needs is love & support from all of us", The Doctor said, Everyone celebrated the great news, Rachel said with a smile, "Thank God, Now I have to call Gracie, & let her know that Steve is gonna be okay", Danny said with a tone, "Rache ?", She smiled at her ex, & said, "Don't worry, Daniel, As soon as I am done here, I will sit with Steve, til you come back", The Blond nodded, & thanked her, Stan said, "I am gonna start on paperwork to admit him here, so he is safe, & no one will know who he is", He left them alone to their privacy.

 

Mary caught the body language of the taskforce, She asked, "What is going on, Guys ?", They knew that they can't hide any secrets from them, so Kono said, "Governor Denning wants your badge, Danny, I mean in the worst possible way", "He doesn't think you can handle your temper very well", Chin said adding to the bad news. "He wants you suspended for what you did to Wo Fat", Lou said simply, "Are you fucking kidding me ?", The Blond roared, "We just got to show him that you can be trusted on & off the field", Danny said, "Okay, I am game, Whatever you have planned", Everyone was glad to hear it.

 

"Good to hear that you are back in high spirits, Danny", Kono said with a smile, Chin said, "Don't worry, As soon as you show Denning that you can handle yourself, Everything will be okay", Lou said, "You are worth too much to lose, Our ohana wouldn't be able to survive it", Mary-Ann said, "Come on, Danny, Let's go home, We need to rest, If we are gonna help Steve get better". "You are right, I want to see my munchkin, so let's go", They left to get Joan, & head for the home, that he shares with Steve, while the others are going finish up the details on the case.

 

Mary-Ann was so exhausted from everything, & she was ready to snuggle up to her daughter, But Danny stopped her & said, "You deserve some real sleep, So why don't you go in my bed, & sleep for awhile, while I do some ghostbusting in here, Sounds good ?", "You sure ?", Mary-Ann asked, The Loudmouth Detective nodded, & said, "It will do me some good to be near her", as he got settled in, after stripping to his boxers, & t-shirt. She kissed him "goodnight", & said, "Sleep well, Danno", "You too, Sweetheart", Danny said smiling, & they each were settled down in a matter of minutes, & had a fantastic night sleep, cause they knew that the next day will be a big one.


	19. He'll Be Loved: Eighteen: Part R:

Meanwhile, Rachel was wiping the sweat off of Steve's forehead with a cool cloth, He was obviously having a nightmare, mumbling at first, Then he exclaimed in his sleep, "No, No, Please don't hurt him, Danno, No !", He was whimpering & terrified, & she rushed out to get her ex, hopefully, that would make him feel really better, so she went to find Stan, Hopefully He would know where Danny went.

 

Danny was having a nightmare of his own, he was dreaming of Steve getting sold off in the auction, he didn't get there in time, He was being tortured by Brian, & the other buyers, They let Wo Fat in on the fun, "NOOOO!!!", The Blond screams out. He was being kept from his lover, as they were fucking the stripper, "Enjoy the show, Detective, This is the closest you would ever get to him again", The Kingpin said with a smirk, He kept on screaming, while Steve was crying, & cried out in pain, begging them & Danny for it to stop, Finally, It did stop, Steve ended up being dead. He woke up drenched in sweat, & found that he was alone, exclaiming, "No, Steve !", Mary-Ann came in a hurry, to see what is bothering his brother's true love. She loves Danny, & she can't stand for him to be hurt by this, & for him to take blame, & hating himself for making Steve go undercover.

 

"Stan, Where did Daniel go ?", Rachel asked anxiously, once she found him by the **_Nurse's Station_** , "He went home to rest for awhile, Why, What's wrong, Babe ?", "Steve is having a nightmare, I hate to wake up Daniel, But Steve needs him, Can we call him ?", He nodded, & brought his wife to his private office, They sat down, & Stan place the call to Danny. He saw that Rachel was upset, "Don't worry, Baby, We will make sure everything is okay, & better, As he waited for Danny or Mary-Ann to pick up.

 

Danny was explaining that he was having a bad dream, & in it, Steve was being tortured, & killed. Mary-Ann comforted him, by bringing him closer to her, & they hugged, "It's gonna be okay, Danny, Steve is gonna get through this, So are we, We are gonna send Wo Fat straight to hell for doing this to him for this long"." Suddenly, The phone rang, Danny saw that it was Stan, & he asked, "What's up, Stan ?", He listened, & got up instantly, He hung up, & said, "I got to go, Steve needs me, Mare, Thank you for listening to me", "Anytime, Now go, move your ass", Danny got changed, & ready to start his day earlier, Steve needs him, & that is where he is gonna be.

 

Stan said with a smile, "He is coming, I got to finish my rounds, Just keep him calm", Rachel said, as she kisses him, "I will, See you soon", She hurried back to his room, & stayed by Steve's side, so he wouldn't be alone. Once, She saw that he was settled back peacefully, She whispered to him, "Daniel is on the way, Steve, He is on the way, Just hold on a bit longer", The Former Navy Seal murmured, "Danno", She smiled, & said, "That's right, He is on the way, So you sleep & relax", & she held on to one of his hands, & made sure that he feels her squeezing it, & that he knows that he isn't alone. She thought to herself worriedly, **"Hurry, Daniel, Please hurry"** , & she refocused her attention on Steve.

 

Danny stopped at the market, & got a gallon of Steve's favorite ice cream, **_Eddy's Brownie Fudge Ripple_** , He thought to himself, "I am gonna help Steve, We are gonna make it together, & get through this shit too", as he continued on his way to the hospital. Once, He got to the parking lot, he parked & shut the car off, he took his frustration out on the steering wheel, & cried his heart out, letting out the frustration, that the ordeal has brought them, when he composed himself, he went inside to visit, & hopefully get Steve to wake up.

 

Dolores, The Head Nurse, & A friend to Five-O, was making sure that Steve was comfortable, she was doing her job, & said to Danny, as he came in, "Rachel needed a break, She is gonna be back soon, & she said that to call her, If you need her. She wanted to see your kids, & spend some time with them", Danny nodded, & thanked her, The Young Nurse finished everything up, & left the couple to their privacy, so they can have time together. The Blond went to sit by his lover's bedside, & prayed that he will wake up soon, so they can start their lives together, like they planned.

 

Rachel got home, & dismissed the nanny, Grace greeted her mother, & asked, "How's Steve doing ?", The Proper Woman didn't want to lie to her daughter, so she was honest in saying, "He is still not doing so well, Baby, He is gonna need surgery, & time to heal, I think if we all send out positive wishes, & prayers, He will get better faster, & be home with your Danno, cause your father needs him", The Young Girl said with a nod, "I will, Mom, I will pray for him, & make him a gift too", Rachel smiled, & said, "I think he **_will_** love it, If you need help, Let me know", "Charlie is resting, He was a little stressed, cause he misses his super seal so much", Grace reported to her mom. "Well, To cheer you up, How would you like to spend the first of the summer with your father  & Steve ?", Grace's response was to kiss her soundly on the cheek, & thank her profusely, They went to make a late breakfast.

 

Danny must had dozed off, cause he heard whimpering coming from Steve, & he was trying to escape the plan, that had overcame him, Once, Danny had touched his cheek, Steve shrieked back, & moaned out, "Noooo, I want Danno, I want my Danno", The Loudmouth Detective couldn't help, but cry, He said whispering into his ear, "God, Babe, It's Danno, I am right here with you, I **_am_** right here fighting along with you, I love you so much", He kept that up,  & it seemed to do the trick, & Steve settled back peacefully in his sleep, Danny continued to keep vigil, & make sure that nothing disturbs his lover's need of sleep, He would be damned, if he lets him get hurt again.

 

Meanwhile, After just a little sleep, Kono exclaimed, "I found them !", Chin & Lou came running up to her, "What's up, Cuz ?", The Handsome Hawaiian Native said, "I found the other surviving victims, They are being held on a fishing boat", she said with a smile, "You Little Mama, You are a genius !", The Former SWAT Commander said exclaiming, as the two men hugged her. They rushed out to rescue them, & collect enough evidence to make sure that Brian Paleka, & Wo Fat gets the full sentence of the crimes, that they committed, & make sure that Steve remains safe, & protected under their care, & love, as ohana, & friends.

 

Mary-Ann got her day started, & made sure that her daughter was taken care of, she got them ready, & dropped Joan off at her babysitter's, She wanted to keep Danny company, & make sure that he isn't alone, once she got into her brother's hospital room, She asked with hope, "Any change ?", Danny shook his head sadly, "No change, He had a nightmare earlier this morning, But since then, He has been stable", "Why don't you go, & stretch your legs, huh ?, I will stay with him, You know, I **_will_** call you, If I need you", He actually thought it was actually a great idea, He made an appointment to see Ellie Clayton,  & see if they can help Steve get his divorce from Wo Fat, & start over with money, that is due to him.


	20. He'll Be Loved: Nineteen: Part S:

Danny was very nervous, He heard that this woman, Ellie Clayton has a reputation of being a ballbreaker, He just hopes that she can overlook Steve's past, & help him, but help Steve get his future, & life back, that he deserves. The Blond hopes that Steve is doing fine, while he is not there, to be with him at that part moment, but he knew that the others would take care of him, & be with him, so he didn't feel alone. Also, He knew that Grace, & Charlie would want to see him, He will bring them, when his condition improves.

 

Mary-Ann in the meantime, was catching up on some movies by watching them on her tablet, when all of sudden, Steve woke up with a moan, & whimpered, as a response to the pain. "Hey, Steve, It's Mare, Baby, Open your eyes, I want to see those beautiful eyes, & she was rewarded with them. But, She hates to see sadness in them, & she did something abkut it, so he would feel better. "Shhh, Danny will be back soon, He just has something to take care of, okay ?", She sang an old Hawaiian song, that her mother had taught her, It put Steve right back to sleep peacefully, til Stan lets them know what the next part of the plan is.

 

"Hello, Detective Williams, How may I help you ?, Please take a seat", Ellie said, indicating to a seat at a round table, "Thank you, I am here, Miss Clayton to...", "Please call me, Ellie", The Beautiful Lawyer said, as she was trying to get a read on him. "Ellie, It's Danny then, I am here cause I believe that someone is in danger, We rescued him, But he needs a protection order, & a divorce from his husband, Also get all of his assets back, that was taken from him", He went on to explain the hell that Steve went through.

 

"Well, I see, I hate abusers, They are so cowards, Who is this person ?", she asked, as she took down notes. "Wo Fat", Danny said with a grim expression on his face, Ellie said with a nod, "I am gonna make sure he never sees the light of day", Danny smiled, cause he had a feeling that he can trust her. "I really appreciate this, Ellie, I mean it, He has been worried about his safety & his family", Danny said, The Young Lawyer said with a smile, "Believe me, Wo Fat will fear me, I will make sure that his life is made a living hell", The Blond likes the sound of that, & he went back to be with his lover.

 

As soon as he returned to the hospital, He resumed his position, & then he smiled at Mary, "Hey, Mary-Ann, How was he ?", "He was a bit restless, but he settled down, when I told him that you will be back, He really loves you, You know that, Right ?", Danny smiled, & said, "Yeah, I know that, I love him too, So much", He leaned into his lover's ear, "Hey, Babe, Danno's here, He's staying & not leaving ever again". That relaxed Steve even more, & then Danny filled her in on his meeting with Ellie Clayton. She listened, giving him his full attention, cause she wants to know if this chick is legit.

 

Meanwhile, The Others rescued the victims, & took out the buyers, & sellers, They gathered up enough information on them, so there was no mistakes, "God, It feels good to be ahead of these guys", Kono stated simply, "These sons of a bitches better know now, They **_are_** messing with the wrong people", Lou said, as he moved his neck around,  & massaging, getting the stress of the long night out of it. Chin said with a smile, "We did good, Guys, Danny is gonna be thrilled, When we tell him the good news", & they headed back to the hospital.

 

"Wow, This woman doesn't play around, I mean I am so glad that Steve will finally find peace, & he can be happy, & start his life with you, like it should be, Cause it just feels right", The Blond agreed with her, with a smile, "It sure does feel right", as he said that, He looked over at Steve fondly, & hopes that he would see those blue eyes open for him, cause he missed seeing them.

 

The others brought back some lunch for them, & Kono said, "If one of you want to spend time with the kids, Go ahead, I got it here", Lou & Chin quickly backed her up, & each said this, "Yeah, He won't be alone, We swear it", Lou said, "We won't even let him out of our sights, We will pound someone's ass, if they so much as touch a hair on his head", Chin said protectively, Mary-Ann & Danny both knew that the handsome man meant it. "How about the zoo ?, They haven't been there in awhile", Danny said with a raised eyebrow.

 

"Sure, It sounds like a fun idea to do", The Blond McGarrett said, as she turned to the others, "Please let us know if anything changes, or when he is brought into surgery ?", "You have our word", Lou said with a nod, "We will call you at first thing", Chin added, "Go & have some fun now, Shoo", They waved a dismissive hand at them, & saw them off for their couple of hours of fun. Danny said with a smile, "Let's try & enjoy our time with them, okay ?", Mary agreed with a nod, she went to get Joan, while he went to get Grace, & Charlie, so they can have some fun for a change.

 

Steve woke up, this time feeling a little bit better, He moaned out, as a response, "Hey, Steve, It's Kono, Babe, You are not alone, Chin & Lou are here with me, Okay ?", The Former Seal opened his eyes, & smiled at his three friends, & love ones, "Hey", He rasped out, "Hey, Pal, How do you feel ?", Chin asked with concern in his voice. "Feel like shit", The Stripper admitted to them, "We bet, Listen we sent Danny & Mary-Ann out for some fun with the kids, They will be back later, Do you need something ?", Steve thought about it, & said, "Yeah, Please tell me what's going on with Wo Fat ?, Is he in jail or dead ?, Please tell me", He was on the verge of begging, He was not ashamed to be doing it.

 

The kids were enjoying themselves, Grace said with a smile, "Don't worry, I got them, So you guys can talk", she brought them over to see the nearest animals, while they were doing that, Danny & Mary-Ann were touched by the scene, "God, It's great to see them being kids, instead of worrying about being hurt, & death", Mary-Ann said with a sigh, as she watches the kids enjoying the monkeys playing around. "It is great, But we can't put it off forever, They are gonna ask about Steve", The Loudmouth Detective pointed out, "We will tell them that Steve is badly hurt, but not go into the details, Also, We make sure that we prepared them, Before they go see Steve", Mary-Ann said, as she was making the decision, "Good idea", Danny said with a nod, & they went to join the kids, & continue having their day of fun.


	21. He'll Be Loved: Twenty: Part T:

When they got home later after the zoo, & dinner, Mary-Ann went to put Joan fown for a nap, & join her, while Danny put his boy down, when he came back, he saw his baby girl was upset, & went immediately to her. She immediately composed herself, & looked at her father sadly, "I am sorry, Danno", He comforted her, while she lets out her emotion again. She finally composed himself, as he was doing that, Danny rubbed her back, trying to make her feel better.

 

"I wish I was brave like you, Danno, But it's hard, I wish Steve was here instead of being hurt, I just miss him so much, when he is not here, It's fun around here, when he is around here", The Little Girl said, as she hugs her father tightly, as they relaxed, & enjoyed the silence for awhile. Danny said this to his precious girl, who was his world all of the time. "It's okay to miss someone, & be sad, I know for a fact,,Steve misses you, & your brother like crazy, He wishes that he could be here, But he knows that he has to get better, I know that he is thinking about you, & Charlie, I bet that when he wakes up, the first thing he'll ask, It will be about you two", which put a smile on her face.

 

"That's more like it, I promise you, Baby, Stan is doing everything that he can for Steve, When he is better, You & your brother could visit him, okay ?", Grace smiled, & said, "Okay, I think I am gonna take a nap, See you later, Danno", "Have a good nap, Monkey, See you later", He said with a smile, as he kissed her head, & as soon as she went to her room, He went to relax for awhile too, before he spends more time with Steve, & make sure that his recovery doesn't get ruined. The Blond Detective can't wait to have everything go back to normal.

 

Meanwhile, Kono, Chin, & Lou all were having dinner around Steve, as they were guarding him protectively, "I think that we should have a strategy, In case Wo Fat decides to go for the jugular, & try to humiliate, & shame Steve, Before the trial even starts, We should have it figured out", The Ex-Surfer said, as she was putting down her last piece of paperwork, & finished her dinner. "I think you are right, Cuz, I will coordinate with Duke, & make sure that everything goes according to plan", Chin said, as he left to make a call. Lou said with a quiet tone, "I hope that this is over soon, Cause I don't know much Steve could take", he indicated with his head to Steve's sleeping form, Kono said agreeing quietly, "I know, Brother, I know", They focused on their work, & waited to hear from Chin, the newest updates, that he will get from Duke.

 

Stan was very with the last batch of results that he had on Steve, He was glad that the stripper was almost healed, but needed surgery for his major injuries, broken arm, & leg, also to fix the knife wound on his face, He went to let the others know about it. He just knew that the former seal was fighter, & he wouldn't give up on anything, especially his future with Danny. "Keep it up, Steve, You are doing great", The Doctor whispered into his ear encouragingly, He went to make his rounds, & then find Kono, Lou, & Chin, so he could update them on Steve's improved condition.

 

Mary & the kids woke up in time to have dinner, Danny said with a smile, "Hey, I made your favorite, Mac & Cheese, with some Hot Dogs, What do you think about that ?", The Kids cheered on that, Mary-Ann said with a smile, "It seems that you are in a better mood, Did time for yourself help ?", "It sure did, Mare, I feel like I could do anything, & take on the world", which made her laugh, & she said with a serious tone, "I meant what I said before, No blame here, The only one is to blame is Wo Fat", He nodded, & said, "Thanks, Mary-Ann", & they went to have dinner.

 

The Five-O Ohana was surprised to see a smile on Stan's face, but they took that as good news, "What's up, Stan ?", Chin asked anxiously, hoping that they were right, "Steve is doing a little better than we expected, I think that he is ready for the surgery, that we have planned", Kono exclaimed in happiness, "That is great news !", Lou nodded, & said with a smile, "It sure is", Stan said, "You guys enjoy your time with him, Surgery will be early in the morning", They thanked him, Kono said, "I will call Danny & Mary", Chin & Lou went to sit by their love one & friend.

 

"That's great news, Kono, Great news !", Mary-Ann exclaimed in excitement, she continued to listen, & then said, "Of course, I will tell him, Love you too, Pass our love to Chin, & Lou, Bye", She went to find Danny, & she told him what Kono told her, "Thank you, God !", he said, as he pointed to the sky, Grace came in with a confused face, "What's going on ?", "Steve is gonna be fine, He is getting the surgery to make him better, Babe", Grace felt giddy, as she heard the news. Charlie didn't know what was happening, but he took part in the celebration, as his Aunt Mary danced with around the room, Danny danced with Grace, & Joan too.

 

"I will stay here, Renee & the kids are in Chicago visiting my parents, So I have some time to myself for a change, Plus, I would feel better too, knowing that Steve is okay, & that he knows he is **_always_** not alone", The Gruff Former SWAT Officer said, "That's fine, I will coordinate with Duke on my way home, Making sure that the plan is foolproof,  & that there are no mistakes, I will bring breakfast", The Handsome Hawaiian Native said, as he was getting ready to leave. Kono said, "I am gonna head into HQ, Make sure no one hacks our case file on Steve, & everything we have on Wo Fat, & Brian Paleka, I will put some barriers up, so no one get access to them", The Cousins left, & Lou turned to his sleeping love one, & friend, "Okay, Goodlookin', It's you & me now", He settles in for the night.

 

The Next Morning was chaotic, Everyone was getting ready, Mary-Ann & Danny hurried to take the kids to Rachel's, The Blond said with a relieved smile, "Thank you so very much for doing this, Rache, I mean it, You are a goddess for taking on three kids for the day". The British Lady said with a smile, & a dismissive hand, "It's the least I could do, Go on, You don't want to be late, I will call, If I need something, or for one of you to come back, Give Steve a kiss from me, Okay ?", Mary-Ann & Danny both nodded, each kissing her cheek, & kissed the kids once more, Then they got back into the camaro fast, & sped off for the hospital.


	22. He'll Be Loved: Twenty-One: Part U:

Danny & Mary-Ann came rushing into Steve's room, Danny asked breathlessly, "Are we late ?", Kono said with a smile, "Just in time, They are gonna prep him in a little while", Mary-Ann said with a nod, "Good, Things at the house were so crazy, I thought we would never leave", Lou said with a chuckle, "I remember those days", & Chin said confidence, "It will get better". Everyone knew that Chin was right, & they have to keep believing in it, They began to dig into the breakfast, that he brought for everyone.

 

Stan & his staff came down afterwards, He said with a serious expression, "We need to take him down now", The Five-O Team nodded, & they each said their "goodbyes" for now to Steve, Kono kissed his cheek, & said, "Steve, Fight, Fight as hard as you can, we love you, & see you soon", she said to the sleeping man, & then she stepped back, Chin was next, "Steve, Don't be afraid, We will be here for you, when you wake up, You got ohana now, Don't worry about Mary-Ann, & Joan, We are taking good care of them, As Kono said, We love you", He kissed the top of his forehead, & went to stand next to his cousin.

 

Lou said, "Don't forget we are going spear fishing, You promised me that you'll show me the best spots to go to, Especially the one with your dad, I am looking forward to spending time with you, My Friend". He kissed his head too, & then let Danny have his time with him, while he goes & joins Kono & Chin, "Baby, I am right here, Nothing is gonna move me from this spot, I swear to god, You are not alone, I will be here for you always", he said sniffling, & kissed his lips, & then went with the others to the waiting room, While Mary was the last one to say her thoughts to her big brother.

 

"Steve, Remember, You _are_ so strong, You are gonna make it through this, like everything else, Just remember, You got people that love you, Come back to us, You hear me ?", she said,  & then she kissed his cheek, & said, "I love you, Big Brother", & she left to join the others, as they wait for news on how Steve did, & what his new condition would be. Danny stood by Mary, as they waited, & comforted her when she needed it, & stayed out of her way, when she demanded it. He felt like a lucky man indeed.

 

The Surgery went well, Stan was pleased with the results, & that he could make sure that everything won't scar, He made sure that the former seal had enough pain relief for awhile, "You are doing good, Steve, Keep up", he whispered into his ear, as he kept working with his staff. When the last suture was stitched, He said to everyone, "Good job, I am gonna make sure that raises are in your future". They closed Steve up, & then cleaned everything up, Stan dragged his tired body out, so he could update his patient's ohana on his condition.

 

Stan came out, & everyone gathered around them, He smiled, & said with a nod, "He is doing very well now, I believe he will have full motion of his arm, & leg, With physical therapy, He should be up & around in no time". Then, He said with a serious tone, "With his emotional injuries, It will take some time", Everyone nodded, & indicated that they understood. "We will do everything that we can", Danny said, & the others concurred with what he said, The Good Doctor smiled, & said, "Good, Let me call Rachel, She & the kids are anxious for news", He left them, & went to do his task, He told the nurse in charge, When Steve is ready, & settled into bed, They could go see him.

 

Stan made his call, & Rachel was thrilled with the news, "I will tell the kids, Stanley, Oh, I am so proud of you, Sweetie, Thank you for doing this", She hung up, & went to see the kids in the playroom, "Grace, Kids, Steve is doing much better, He is recovering from his surgery, but he has to be there for awhile, I promise you, I will take you to see him, As soon as I get word, okay ?", The Kids cheered, Joan stated, "Unca Steeve, All Better !", she exclaimed with happiness. Rachel took her into her arms, "That's right, Angel, Uncle Steve is all better", They had a mini celebration.

 

Meanwhile, Brian & Wo Fat managed to get certain privileges in prison, while they are waiting for trial, "I want that slut humiliated, I mean in front of the judge & jury, Get one of your people on it, Dig something up, I know we have juicy tidbits from his days as a stripper", The Investor said, "I am on it", as he left him to go get dinner, & then make the arrangements, so their lawyer can get all of the evidence, that they need. They will not get a life term for this, The Two Criminals rather be dead, than in prison for their crimes.

 

Danny & the others were shown to Steve's room, They smiled, as they saw their love one sleeping peacefully, & was settled. **"God, I ** _am_** so lucky"** , The Blond Detective thought to himself. He said to the others, "Why don't you guys go ?, I got it from here," Danny said reassuring him. "You sure, We can stay, It's no problem", Lou said, as he placed a hand on his shoulder, "It's no trouble at all, Danny", Chin concurring what Lou just said. Kono & Mary sensed that Danny wants some alone time with Steve, "Come on, Let's go, I'm buying dinner", The Ex-Surfer said, as she leads them out of the room, Mary-Ann said, "Let's have some fun for a change", The Two Men agreed, & left the couple to their privacy.

 

Ellie Clayton stayed late at her office, on that particular night, like she promised Danny, she went through the records, & was surprised to find out Brian Paleka was convicted of Sexual Assault of three men, but later was acquitted on the charges. **"Son of a bitch, He is slippery, Just like Wo Fat, But when I cast my line, I make sure that those two fishes stay on there"** , she vowed thinking to herself. She came across a sealed file, which she used her access to unseal it, **"Gotcha, You sons of a bitches"** , she thought to herself, & was ready to report Five-O about what she found.

 

Steve woke up whimpering, & moaning out in pain, Danny was up instantly, as he heard his lover making the sounds, He soothed & comforted him, so he can get some rest, & feel at peace at the same time. _"I love you, Babe, So much"_ , He kept up the words, like a chant, til he felt Steve was back to sleep, & resting comfortably. When, He woke up the next morning, He found his beautiful man in the fetal position, & silently crying, Danny touched him, & cringed, which broke the detective's heart. "Baby, What's the matter ?, You can tell me anything, you know that right ?, Come on, Talk to me, I can't help you, If I don't what the problem is", He waits for Steve to give his response, & make eye contact with him.


	23. He'll Be Loved: Twenty-Two: Part V:

Steve was still in disbelief, that Danny was still with him, despite everything that happened. "Why do you still want me ?", The Stripper asked full of emotion, as he was seeking comfort from his lover. He sobbed out, "I am **_so_** dirty", Then he got into the fetal position, The Blond couldn't believe that his lover was saying this about himself.

 

"You _are not_ dirty, You are the most wonderful,  & beautiful person to me, Baby, Don't you realize that ?, You brought me so much happiness, when we met, & got together, You took my world, & shook it up", Danny said, as he hugged him close, & rubbing his back in a soothing motion, hoping it would make him feel better, & comfortable around him. Steve sniffled, as a response, & said, "I love you so much, Danny", as he was accepting the comfort, that his lover was offering, & it felt so good to take it, cause he needs it.

 

"I love you so much too, Steve", he placed a kiss on the side of his head, & they snuggled against each other gently. Steve felt like his world was slowly spinning back to normal, & he finally feels safe, & secured, as long as Danny gives up the hugs. Once, He was settled, & ready to rest again, He smiled, as he felt Danny lay behind him, & snuggled Steve against his chest, & they had a wonderful night sleep. The Next Morning, Danny smiled, as he watched Steve sleep, He said, vowing thinking to himself, as he continued to watch him, **"I ** _will_** protect him,  & will die for him"**. He settled back down, & relaxed against Steve, & wait for him.

 

Finally, When Steve woke up, Danny felt him move a bit, & the blond said, smiling big, "Morning, Baby, How are you feeling ?", The Former Stripper said with a smile, "I am okay", Danny said, as he gets up, & ready to start the day. Once he was fresh, & clean, He got Steve set up too, "We will get through this, Babe, Together, Always & Forever." Steve smiled, & said softly, "Thank you, Danny", & they got ready for the day. They are gonna have some quality, & quiet time together, while Steve recovers.

 

Brian paid for the incriminating pictures of Steve, He smiled, as he took a look at them, & smiled wickedly in response to them. **"Perfect"** , he thought to himself, & he knew that the ex-seal has no choice, if he didn't want the pictures published, He has to join them. He went to show Wo Fat, what he had discovered on their slave/toy. **"God, We ** _will_** have that piece of ass, whenever we want"** , he thought to himself, as he went to Wo Fat's cell. He figured that the criminal already knew, & is ready for him.

 

Meanwhile, Steve was making progress in his therapies, except regular therapy. He doesn't want to talk about his feelings, or what happened to him. Danny wants him to face his fears, but Steve is sticking to his guns, & being stubborn. "I don't want to, Danno, Please don't make me". The Blond knew it was the right thing to do. Danny said soothingly, "Babe, It's the right thing to do, You'll feel better in the long run", The Brunette Man knew that his lover never stood him wrong, so he said, "Can I think about it, Danno ?", The Loudmouth Detective said with a smile, "Of course, Hon, No pressure", & they went inside, so Steve could continue his therapies.

 

Ellie found out that her friend, a judge, who can't stand sexual abusers, rapers, & molestors, is willing to take on Steve's case, & grant him a divorce, she met with him, "Craig Wilson, If you can make this happen, You are a god to me,,This guy had a horrible life, & deserves some happiness", she told her old friend. "Don't worry, I got this, I am a champion for the underdog, You should know that by now", Ellie kissed his cheek, & the young lawyer said, "Of course, I do". She & Craig said their "goodbyes", & she went to update Danny.

 

Chin, Lou, & Kono were refreshed, after taking time out for themselves. "I hope at least some evidence comes in from the hostage case", The Ex-Surfer said, & Chin agreed, saying, "Me too, Cuz", Lou said, "We will, & also we'll get Steve through this", They decided to go see Steve at the hospital, They are hoping to make their love one feel better, & hopefully, They can get Steve feeling good again, & get him started on a routine.

 

Steve was thinking about his family, & how Mary-Ann & Joan thinks of him, as strong. He wants to live up to that example. **"God, Help me through this"** , The Former Seal thought to himself, The Stripper also thought about Sheila, & hopes that she is okay, He decided to testify & go to therapy, before he loses his nerve. He told Danny, who was coming back with their dinner, "I'll do it, I will seek help, & testify", Danny's smile outshined the sun. He kissed him, as a response. "Good, Babe, That's good", They had dinner, & then enjoyed some time under the stars afterwards.

 

After being out there for awhile, Steve still gets a little bit tired easily, so Danny got him back inside, & ready for bed, while he was doing that, he thought about how things are gonna be for the better. **"Don't worry, Love, Everything will be fine, You don't have to worry about anything ever again"** , he thought to himself, as he looked at his lover's sleeping form. Then Ellie came with a smile, as she knocked on the door, & Danny said with a smile, "What's up, Ellie ?", She explained to him why she was there, Danny couldn't believe how fast she worked, "Thank you, Oh, Thank you", Ellie said with a comforting hand on his shoulder, "You are most welcome", She left the couple to their privacy, Danny got ready for bed, laid in the recliner, right besides his lover's bedside.

 

It took a month for Steve to feel right about leaving the hospital, He has all the support in the world, & Rachel said, "You call me day or night, If Danny gets on your nerves, okay ?", Steve laughed, which was music to everyone's ears, & he said, "I will, Rache, Thank you for everything", He thanked his ohana, & they left for their destined vacation spot, so they can be away from the distractions, & the talks about getting the trial set up for a couple months. Steve just wants to think about nothing for a change, & have time to enjoy himself being around Danny, & getting used to their relationship.


	24. He'll Be Loved: Twenty-Three: Part W:

Wo Fat smiled his famous predatory grin, as he looked at the pictures, He told Brian, with praise, "Excellent work, Bri, I think we can't lose this case, Also, I don't believe that the judge will grant that slut husband of mine a divorce, no matter how much he wants it, Cause in the end, He knows that his reputation is shit, & he has to come back to me, Otherwise, He won't survive in the world", Brian agreed & said, "We secretly get our business back up again, this time better than ever", They stopped talking for a second, cause the guard announced it was rec time, & they were heading outside for it, Wo Fat will send it to his lawyer, via mail, so iy will be handled the right way.

 

Steve couldn't believe how beautiful the cabin resort was, "This is where we staying, Danno ?", The Blond smiled, please to see his lover's reaction to it, "Yep, Baby, First class all the way", & he went to make sure that his lover was out of the car & inside first, then he unloads the car. "I want you to rest, Steve, Then we **_will_** start on the therapies in a little bit", The Former Seal said, "Sounds good to me, Hon",  & he yawned, Danny made sure that he was comfortable on the couch, & then he fell asleep, while Danny gets them settled in.

 

Mary-Ann had Grace, Charlie, & the Edwards over for lunch, Once Grace had the little ones occupied, Mary-Ann had her attention focused on the adults, & she said, "I just wanted to thank you both, Making my brother well, & making sure that he was at the point of recovery, I could never...(she got a bit emotional, & then she continued), I could never repay or thank you enough for this, It means the world to me, & Joan, That her uncle Steve is well again". The Edwards said this to her, as a response to her gratitude.

 

"No "Thanks" are needed, Your brother is a special guy, & when he realizes it, & that people see him that way, He will have confidence in himself, & take back his life again", Stan said, believing it with conviction, Rachel said, "Also, Your brother deserves to be happy, & I think that Danny will bring that for him", The Blond McGarrett agreed, & said, "I think so too", & they composed themselves of emotion, & they went to see what the kids were doing, & joining in the fun, & not worry about anything else for awhile.

 

Meanwhile, Steve woke up, & wanted to explore the entire resort, So Danny had decided for them to have their own tour, & they went down to the beach, where Steve instantly feels like it was home, No matter where he was, & enjoyed the peace that it brings, They also had a romantic picnic lunch, that Danny brought with them. It was a perfect ending to a perfect day, til they got back to their cabin, & things got a little heated between them. They were on the kitchen table, & were having sex, til the bad memories, that Steve had experienced, came to light, Steve exclaimed, as he pushed his lover off of him, "Danny, Danny, Please stop !", & the blond did just that.

 

"Steve, What's wrong, Baby ?", The Loudmouth Detective asked, as he saw the terrified look in his lover's eyes, "It just felt like I was back there under **_his_** control,  & **_theirs_** too", The Seal said, as his breath caught with emotion. He suddenly cried out his frustration,  & Danny just comforted him, til he cried himself out. "Ohhh, My Poor Baby, I am so sorry, I wasn't thinking", Danny said soothingly into his ear, & they stayed like that, til they were ready for bed, they really weren't hungry for dinner now, Danny just wants to be there & support his lover.

 

Meanwhile, Rachel, Stan, & the kids were ready to leave, after their exhausting day of fun, "Thank you so much, Mare, We all had a wonderful time", Stan said, as he held on tighter to Charlie's sleeping form. Rachel agreed, "Yes, We did, You & Joan are welcome to the mansion anytime, Remember that you are family, **_our_** family too, We love you", Mary thanked them,  & saw them off, making sure that they leave okay, & got herself, & Joan settled in for the night, so they can get a good night sleep, Cause the blond knew she needs to be on top of her "game", if she wants to help her brother through his ordeal.

 

"Miss Clayton ?", Jeff Simpson, Wo Fat & Brian Paleka's sleazy lawyer offered his hand to her, as he came to her office, to talk about something, Ellie had a feeling that it's something that she won't like, but she will listen, just to be fair. She didn't shake his hand, cause she really didn't like him, & he shrugged, & put the racy photos of Steve down, right in front of her on her desk. "So, It's photos, It's not gonna get your clients off, Bub, You should do better than that", "I will, When I twist it around", He said with smug smile, "You won't win", "You think you can, Try me, I can prove infidelity, Especially with Detective Williams, Drop the case, Save yourself, your client the embarrassment," The Young Lawyer got pissed, "Tell your clients to get use to their accommodations, They won't see the light of day", He left laughing, thinking he has the upper hand.

 

It took the couple to get their groove back, they were horny, & sexually frustrated as hell, But Steve surprised his lover taking the bull by the horns, & fucked him long, & hard on their private beach, & making him scream out his pleasure, & name, as he came. The Blond made sure he got payback, & they were fucking like rabbits, & then in the shower, on the table, on the couch, & against the wall. They were leaving claim marks on the other's body, & they really put on fireworks in the bedroom, Steve finally feels like he has his relationship back with Danny.

 

Ellie arranged a meeting with the other members of Five-O & updated them on Jeff Simpson's visit, Kono was outraged, & said, "No, Hell no, He is a scumbag, Looking to get famous, & his name in lights, & in the papers". Chin said, "We should give Danny & Steve a heads up, as soon as they come back from their trip", Lou added, "We should tell the Edwards, & Mary-Ann not to let the kids watch t.v. too much, or let Gracie read it in the papers", The Others thought it was a good idea, & were ready to make their plan.

 

One Particular Morning, Steve woke up feeling really horny, He decided to take his lover over the edge, & drive him while, He experimented his cock, til he found a technique that the blond loves, He made sure that his nipples were sensitive, after he tortures them, He made sure that the loudmouth feels him, as he grinds against him, & not letting up on him. Danny moans out, as he wakes up, "Oh, God, Steve, Please don't stop, Please don't stop", & was practically begging, til they both came at the same time. "There is something, I want to try, If you are game, Please, Danno ?", Danny nodded, & said, "Let's do it," When he saw that Steve wanted to make love in the hot tub, The Blond was definitely ready & game for it, He shoved his lover along, & moves him towards it.


	25. He'll Be Loved: Twenty-Four: Part X:

They were enjoying the hot tub on that beautiful morning, Steve finally felt relaxed, & he said to his lover with a smile, "Thank you for doing this, Danny, We needed this badly", "I just don't want this moment to end so soon", The Blond admitted softly, "It won't, Danny, I **_promise_** you", "Not, If I have anything to say about it", The Former New Jersey Native pulled down his boardies,  & Steve did the same to his, Danny was glad that Steve is taking charge, & they had a fantastic round of hot tub sex, before they go to bed.

 

The Five-O & Ellie managed to make every news website's life a living hell, if they published the pictures. "I am just happy that Steve would get a little break for awhile, til the trial starts", Ellie said, as she sipped on some coffee. Kono said agreeing, "Yeah, I mean, We don't need to be under additional pressure, as he is preparing to testify". Chin said, "I think we shouldn't mention anything yet to Steve, But give Danny a heads up", Lou said agreeing, "Yeah, Cause Steve would automatically blame himself, We don't need that, Don't we ?", Everyone shook their heads "no", & were pleased with the decision, that was made.

 

Jeff Simpson was summoned to the prison, Brian said pissed off, "Where is the big article ?", Wo Fat said, "Yeah, It should've been front page news", he was seething, as he said this. "Five-O has the means & immunity, they basically told them, print a picture, or lose your job", The Lawyer said poorly defending himself, "I don't fucking care, I want his fucking reputation ruined", Brian said, Wo Fat said, "Yeah, What he said, or you lose your life", Jeff gulped, & decided to figure on how to leave town quietly after the trial, without anyone noticing.

 

Meanwhile, After making love in the shower, Steve treated his lover to one of his world famous & needed, body massages, which turned out to be another make out session. "I love you, Danno", Steve said proudly, & not shameful, admitting that the other man had become his life. "I love you too, Baby", He fell asleep, while Steve cooks them one of his specialties for lunch. **"I ** _am_** the luckiest man on Earth"** , The Ex-Stripper thought to himself, as he finishes cooking, set the table up, & wakes his lover from his peaceful sleep.

 

One sleazy website, Who doesn't care about ethics, decided to buy a copy of the photos, so they can publish them on their site, & they had the 1st amendment to back them up, If they have to, they would sue Five-O, so they can keep running their operation, But they knew that they would be challenged against, as they move along, Kono saw the photos being online, & she exclaimed, "Son of a bitch, I can't believe it !", Chin, & Lou came running out of their offices, "What's up, Cuz ?", Chin said soothingly, "Yeah, Talk to us, Girl", Lou said, as he placed a hand on her other shoulder. She said, "Look at this, Guys", & she pulled up the site once more.

 

"That son of a bitch, Man, I can't believe that he would do this, I really can't", Lou said, as he looked at the photos along with his love ones, "Well, Maybe we can scare him & his staff a bit, Let's go", Chin said, as he placed a call, "Ellie, Yeah, We saw the photos, We are heading over, Meet us there ?, See you later". They went inside of Lou's SUV, & they went over to the online website's location, so they can kick some ass, & talk some sense into the owner of it. They are hoping to have no photos around, so Steve & Danny could see it, & find out, without them telling them first.

 

They found the owner, Michael Clark, & the staff is already hiding, he found that Five-O was pissed off, & he didn't care. He had a job to do, "It was nothing personal, Just business, Besides he is a hooker, He deserves what he gets", The Owner said with a sneer, "Oh, Really ?", Kono said, as she shoots out a couple of monitors, & the printer. Michael exclaimed, "You are crazy !", Chin said, "Stop publishing the pictures, or else", Lou said, "The Else is that we come back & finish what we started," Kono said, "We can arrest you for the false reporting & publishing, that you did, Then, We will have the Governor on your ass", "If you decide to sue, You'll lose", & they left him with the mess that he had to deal with.

 

It was evening time, Steve was doing some deep thinking, & Danny said, as he wrapped his arms around his sexy lover, "Penny for your thoughts ?", he asked with a smile, Steve smiled bigger, & said with a sigh, "I can't believe that it's almost time for us to go home", "Let's not think about that right now, Let's enjoy the time & each other", The Blond nuzzled against his cheek, as he said this, & then, He stripped them out of their clothes, & they went skinny dipping in the ocean in front of their cabin, & they had sex on the beach, in the hot tub, & pool. Then, They fucked against a wall, & then on the table & in the shower, They finally made it to the bed, & made love for all that it's worth. They fell asleep, & felt at peace for the first time in awhile.

 

The Next Morning, Five-O introduced Ellie to Stan, Rachel, Mary-Ann, & the kids, while the little ones went to play with Grace, Chin updated them on the situation, that was at hand. Ellie said, "We have to play it loose & smart", "Well, We just have to be careful, & make sure that kids **_remain_** safeguarded", The British Lady said with her crisp accent,  & Mary-Ann said, "I really would love a piece of Wo Fat, Just to kick him in the balls". Everyone laughed, "Maybe, You'll get your chance", Lou said, Stan said with a chuckle, "I would love to see that", The kids came in, & Gracie said with a smile, not knowing what's going on, "Lets give Danno & Steve a big welcome home party", Charlie said adding, "With cake", "Cake !", Joan exclaimed, liking the idea, & the adults love the idea. They went on with the planning.

 

Steve & Danny made the most of their remaining time that they had on vacation, But the truth is, They missed home, & they want to see the kids, & their love ones, Once, They made sure that they have everything, settled up the bill, & left for home. When they got home, They were surrounded by their ohana, & they yelled, "SURPRISE !!!", Everyone gathered them up, & welcomed them back, & had so much fun. When it was time to for them leave, Stan & Rachel saw that Five-O & Ellie wanted to talk to the new super couple, & update them on what had been going on lately, while they were on vacation.

 

"We will take Mary-Ann & Joan with us tonight, along with the kids just for the night, so you guys can focus on the trial, & what else that needs to be done", Stan said, as he hugged Steve & Danny. The Couple replied in unison, "Thanks", Rachel said, "Call us, If you need something", The Couple promised that they will, Mary-Ann said, "I love you", & they left with the children. Ellie filled them in on the photos, & Five-O promised that they aren't anymore circulating around, "Thank you for being wonderful friends", Steve said, & Danny said, "Yes, Thank you, This means so much to us". Hugs & Kisses were passed around, The others went home, & Steve & Danny unpacked, & settled in for the night.


	26. He'll Be Loved: Twenty-Five: Part Y:

The Big Day had finally arrived, Steve was very nervous about seeing his soon to be ex-husband, & his business partner again, Danny went up to him, & wrapped his arms around him, "You're okay, Babe ?", Steve said with a nod, "I just can't believe that it's over, & I can have my freedom back, My family can breathe again, Joanie could grow up without a care in the world", He was a bit emotional, The Blond said with a smile, "It's gonna be okay, We are gonna be stronger than ever", Steve smiled, & knew that his lover was right. They will be okay after the trial is over, & they all can take a break afterwards.

 

Kono, Lou, & Chin were satisfied that they had all of the evidence that they need for the trial, & that Ellie won't lose to Simpson. "God, Please let this be it", The Ex-Surfer said, as she was preparing her findings, Chin said with a smile, "I think it's gonna be okay now, Cuz", & Lou piped in, saying, "As long as we stick together, We will be fine as ohana", The Cousins smiled, as they felt better, & they headed for the courthouse, so they can testify, & show support to the couple. Finally, It looks like their wish is coming true, & they can be happy again, before the ordeal had started.

 

Meanwhile, Ellie had entered the building & courtroom early, so she can focus on preparing everything, that was needed to be presented. She confident that she can get what Steve wanted, & craved. She made sure that her key points were perfect, & she was about to take a break for coffee, when she saw Simpson comes in, & had a sleazy smirk on his face, "Prepare for going down, Clayton, Your client won't get one red cent, & I will make his life miserable, I will see to it", he said, Ellie shrugged, & said, "Go for it, I am not afraid, I can handle long battles, Trust me". She went to get her coffee, & she calmed herself down, & was ready to make sure that Steve leaves with a divorce, & a peace of mind, along with security.

 

Soon, Everyone showed up at the courthouse, Steve had a bit nervous in his stomach, Mary-Ann grabbed her brother's hand, & said, "It's gonna be okay, Bro, Just be honest with them, Okay ?", Steve nodded, & felt ready, "Let's go", As they were making their way to the courtroom, Steve felt a pinch on his ass, "Hello, **_Slut_** , I was thinking that I deserve a blowjob, You **_are_** gonna give to me", One of Brian's goons said purring seductively, as he gripped his arm. Before Mary-Ann  & or anyone could react, Danny had the scumbag against the wall, with his gun at the back of the asshole's head. Danny was pissed off & seething, as he held him there.

 

"You Stupid Son of a bitch, Touch him again, I **_swear_** on that is all holy, I will kill you right here  & now, Now, Leave, Before I don't feel generous anymore !", he exclaimed with anger & venom, tossing him away from him, Steve said with a smile, "My Hero", & they continued to make their way towards the courtroom, so they can get this ordeal over & done with. Steve took a deep breath, & sighed, **"I can do this, I ** _can_** do this"** , He ignored all of the lewd gestures towards him, & focused on his goal, his new found freedom, that is gonna be granted to him.

 

Everyone went through the procedure, Craig came & took his position at the bench, "Let's begin, shall we ?", Ellie & Simpson both said, "Yes, You Honor", & the trial began. Both Lawyers were good, as they were presenting their sides, & Simpson had his witnesses on the stand, who came through for him, When he had Steve on there, He was anxious, "You are nothing but a whore, slut, & a cheater, Aren't you ?", he kept pressing him, Steve just broke down, The Five-O Ohana were worried, & Danny was right at his side, & The Beautiful Lawyer called out exclaiming, "Objection !", as the scene was being cleared.

 

As soon, as everything was calmed, Craig turned his attention to Simpson, "Try that stunt again, I will have your balls for dinner, After I throw you in jail for contempt", Simpson said with a nod, "Yes, Sir", & the judge said to Danny, "Detective Williams, You can take the witness outside for a break, We will resume court in a half hour", The Blond nodded, & said, "Thank you, Your Honor", The Five-O Ohana went outside, so they can gather & relax for the time being, & try to cheer Steve up, & see him smile again.

 

Mary-Ann said, "Just give me 5 minutes with that sleazy asshole, Just 5 minutes", as everyone calmed down, & relaxed, "Steve, You did well, It's okay that you broke down, It shows that you are human with emotions, & you went through hell", Ellie said, as she rubbed his shoulder, "I just feel like I failed you, I am sorry, Guys". "No, Don't apologize, Nothing of this is your fault, Got it ?", Stan said, "Steven, Stanley is right, Just focus on what you want, We will help you get it", Chin said, "We are behind you, Brah", "100%", Kono added, "We love you, Bro", Mary-Ann said, "Uncle Steve, Look !", Grace called out, She & the little ones were doing a silly dance, Steve just laughed out loud, It was a perfect way to end that awful part of the day.

 

Court resumed, like planned, Everyone was on their best behavior for the rest of their time, Simpson was worried about what the outcome will be, Ellie was kicking his ass, & he knew it, He couldn't afford to get disbarred, so he decided to be honest from that point on, The Arguments were given, & Ellie's was the most convincing, Craig knew that it was a simple choice, & he was ready to hand down the sentence for those two, He just hopes that it would satisfy everyone in the room, including Five-O.

 

After the verdict of "Guilty" was read, Craig handed down the sentence to both men, "I hereby sentence you two to 25 years to life without the possibility of parole, Also, Wo Fat, All of your legitimate earnings go to your husband, as a way to pay him back for the suffering, You had inflicted on him, May God have mercy on your souls", Wo Fat & Brian Paleka were pulled away, as they were, They vow vengeance, & Five-O Ohana, & Ellie helped Steve celebrate his victory, & divorce from Wo Fat. Steve was just emotional, So the blond decided that it was the perfect time to surprise his lover.

 

"What are you doing, Danny ?", Steve asked, as he saw his lover get down on one knee & opened a ring box, & turned it around, so his gorgeous lover could see it, "You make me so happy, Steven John McGarrett, Please do me the honor of spending the rest of your life, Be my husband, Marry me ?", he said with a hopeful tone, There was not a dry eye in the house, Everyone was emotional, for a different reason now, "YES !!!!", Ellie, Kono & Mary-Ann exclaimed screaming, Everyone laughed, even Steve, He turned back to his lover, & said with a nod, "What they said", Danny lets out a whoop of joy, & he hugged his lover, spinning him around, They all went to celebrate the joyous news.


	27. He'll Be Loved: Twenty-Six: Part Z: Last Part & Epilogue:

A Couple Months Later, Steve was meeting with the wedding planner that Danny had arranged for him, The Blond told him, he would be fine with whatever he wanted, The Former Stripper didn't want them to go bankrupt, just because they are getting married, so he decided to be sensible, & smart. So they can pull off the perfect ceremony, He was excited about this, ever since he recovered from his ordeal. He was happy at the moment, & he is not letting anything ruin it.

 

Meanwhile, Danny entered work with a smile on his face, He knew that things will get better, & Kono noticed the smile on his face, & said with a smile of her own, "What's up, Boss, Win the lottery ?", "Yeah, I have, I am so excited, The Wedding is coming along, I can still count on you, Lou, & Chin, Right ?, Steve wants you guys to be part of the wedding party", The Former Surfer reassured him, saying, "You **_can_** definitely count on us",  & they entered the bullpen to start the day. Lou & Chin introduced their new case, & they got started right away.

 

Jean McAllister, The Wedding Coordinator, was reading all about her new clients, & she felt so bad for what they went through, & she thought to herself, as she went over the starting list, that Steve gave her, **"I ** _will_** make sure that they get the wedding of their dreams"** , as she gathered her stuff together, she was heading to the café, at the corner, that is where Steve wanted to meet, & she would never refuse a client, cause she is a dream maker, not a dream crusher. She has a feeling that she is gonna have fun helping planning this upcoming wedding.

 

 

Wo Fat managed to break out of prison, & he was gunning for Steve, He can't believe that the man, he thought he treated well, testified against him, & took half of his money. **"I swear if it's my last breath, I ** _will_** get that slut,  & his lover, I will make them suffer for killing Brian"**, he vowed thinking to himself, & roared away from the café parking lot, before he was discovered. The Criminal is gonna rebuild what was taken from him, & make it stronger.

 

Jean smiled, as Steve came in, They shook hands, & sat down, "So, Tell me, What can I do to make this a special day for you & the love of your life ?", The Former Stripper was impressed by her, & said, "Well, I have a few ideas", he handed her the finished copy of the list, She took a look at it, & smiled, she said to the handsome man in front of her. "I can definitely work with this, Absolutely", & Steve was glad, cause he & Danny are getting the wedding of their dreams.

 

Kono & Mary took the girls for their final dress fitting, They picked out the most beautiful navy blue dresses to wear for the ceremony, & Joan wanted to wear a crown, & the men couldn't say "no" to that little face, so they found a blue gemmed one, so it would match her dress. It was such a fun day, They made sure to send a lot of pictures, so Chin, Lou, Danny, & Steve wouldn't feel like they missed out on anything.

 

Steve smiled, as he got the text message, Jean said smiling, "It looks like an important message", Steve smiled, & nodded, & said, as he passed the phone over to her, "That's my niece, Joan, She wanted to be a princess for the wedding, So me & Danny couldn't say "no", We are softies, when it comes to her", He chuckled, as he said that. "She is such a cutie, I think she will be breaking some hearts, when she grows up, But, I think you won't have anything to worry about with her", Steve said with a smile, "I think so too", & they finished up the details for the wedding.

 

At Chin & Lou's urging, Cause they are gonna leave too, Danny went to get Charlie, & had a fun "father & son" day with him, The Young Boy couldn't believe that he gets to spend time with his Danno, & it made him feel like he was a big boy, & he went willingly. When they went back to Stan & Rachel's, The Young Boy fell asleep. "It looked like he had so much fun", Rachel said in a whisper, as she moved some hair away from his face. "He did, Thank you for the extra time, Guys, I owe you one", The Blond said with a smile, as he kissed his son on the top of his head. "You just marry the man of your dreams, That is enough thanks for us", Stan said insisting, & he took Charlie from his arms, & they said their "goodnights", & everyone were on their way to be settled for the night.

 

Steve was relaxing in bed, as soon as Danny came in, The Blond walked in, & leaned against the doorjamb, & just stared at him, Steve smiled, & said, "What ?", Danny shrugged, & said, "You look so sexy like that", Steve blushed & said, "Thanks, Baby", & Danny quickly stripped out of his clothes, brushed his teeth, & got into bed to be comfortable with his lover. "I am glad you are home, I missed you today", Steve admitted shyly, "Oh yeah ?, Show me how much", & they went through a long round of lovemaking.

 

The Details for the ceremony were coming along perfectly, & the rehearsal was so perfect, & Jean was pleased with the results, & she brought the couple to see everything, & Steve was in awe, & he finally said exclaiming, "Oh my god, I love this !", he was glowing with happiness. Danny added, "Steve's right, You did a great job, Jean, It's exactly what we wanted, Thank you so much, I couldn't imagine it being better", & she quickly explained what she had done, & then the rehearsal dinner was over, & everyone went to rest up for the next day.

 

The Ceremony was so beautiful, Joan & Charlie looked so cute walking down the aisle together, then followed by Grace, who looked like such a grownup, Rachel & Stan let out a bit of emotion for that, Kono, Mary-Ann, Lou, & Chin made their way down the aisle, & took their places. Everyone was so glad to be part of it, Steve arranged a surprise honeymoon for him & Danny to spend in New Jersey, so they can be with his family a bit. When the ceremony was over, Everyone danced their butts over at the reception, & it was so perfect. Steve & Danny thanked Sheila for what she did, & they continued to have fun. Then, The Newlywed Couple took a moment to be by themselves, & Steve said with a smile, as he kissed him, "I love you, Thanks for making my dreams come true", "I love you too, Baby, Thanks for making **_mine_** coming true too",  & they went to join their ohana.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
